Battle Of The Bands
by InuyashasGrl26
Summary: Inuyasha's Band  The Devils From Hell  and Kagome's Band  The Angels from Heaven  band member fall in love with the other band members.
1. Inuyasha's Band The Devils from Hell

**Chapter 1: Inuyasha's Band The Devils from Hell**

It's that time again, High School; Shikon School Of Preforming Arts. In this school, a lot of students are following their dreams on becoming famous. Inuyasha Takahashi has just started his first year at the school with his friends, Miroku Houshi, Koga Toja, and his older Irish Twin brother, Sesshomaru Takahashi. These guys are part of their band The Devils from Hell. "Another year, another boring time." Inuyasha said as he pulls out of his red Chevy Pickup. He's the lead singer of the band with a country guitar while, Miroku is the guitarist, Koga on the drums, and Sesshomaru is on the bass. "Don't worry about it, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said as he gets out of his white Mercedes Benz. A purple BMW comes into the parking. It pulls into a parking space by Inuyasha's. Miroku comes out as well, "Hey guys, here we go, to the road of fame." He said in a cheerful mood. And then a black Volkswagen Jetta comes in as well. "Long time, no see." Koga said after he gets out. The boys give their way of a greet, shaking one hand, and punch softly on the other boy's back. They look at the school. "I wonder what they have in store for us." Inuyasha asks as they put his backpack behind his back. They walk in and check to see their schedule is. It looks like that they are all in the same class. "Cool, we can work together for out songs at the time being." Sesshomaru said as he grabs his schedule as well as the others did.

They head off to homeroom. As they enter the room. They freeze, "I wonder where the other students are?" Miroku asks with a raised eyebrow. "Maybe we came in early today." Koga said as he sits on a random desk. Inuyasha shrugs, "Maybe. But who knows. It could be just the four of us then." Then a voice comes in, "No there are there are other students coming in as well." The guys turn around to see a male teacher coming in. "Okay then. It does make sense." Koga said. The teacher sets his briefcase onto the bigger desk up in the front. "And you're right, you guys are earlier than expected." Inuyasha turns to his friends, and resume, "Okay we have to think on which songs we're gonna preform for the year." Miroku nods for agreement. They huddle up and discuss on their plan.


	2. Kagome Band: The Angels from Heaven

**Chapter 2: Kagome Band: The Angels from Heaven**

Meanwhile as the boys are talking, four cars come into a parking lot on the other side of the school. A green ford mustang comes into the first spot. Out comes a girl with long raven-black hair and chocolate brown eyes. "I just can't believe that I have ended up in this dump." She said. A pink jeep wrangler comes in next to the girl's car. "Hey there Kagome." A girl with long brown hair and chestnut brown eyes. "Hey there Sango. Have you seen Rin and Ayame?" Kagome asks as she hugs her. "No I haven't. But I hope they come here as well." Sango answers. A yellow Volkswagen Bug comes in. Out comes a girl with long hair with a small ponytail on the side smiles at them, "Kagome, Sango. It's so great to see you again." She happily said as she hugs them both. "Oh Rin, I can't believe that you're here too." Kagome said. "I hope Ayame makes it here." Rin said. A white Honda civic pulls in as well. A girl with red hair and an iris on one side of her head comes out of her car. "Ayame!" Sango yells for her. Ayame smiles and comes to them, "The gang is all here at last." She said. "Who knows what this school holds as we enter this time." Kagome said as they look at the school before. Sango sighs, "Well, let's go then." They soon walk into the school that will help fulfill their dreams. These girls are in a band known as The Angels of Heaven. Kagome is the lead singer of the group. Sango plays the keyboard, Rin on the drums, and Ayame on the guitar. They've been quite known around their town.


	3. Clash of Bands

**Chapter 3: Clash of Bands**

As the girls walk into the office to get their schedules, it turns out that they're all in the same classes all day. "Good." Kagome smiles about it. "We can work on what we'll play for the school." Sango nods for that as they begin walking to homeroom. Little did they know that when they entered the room, the girls spot the boys from the band the Devils from Hell. Ayame comes up to Sango whispering, "I heard they are very good. So let's keep our guard up." Rin nods as well as Kagome did. They come to the teacher to let him know that they're here as well. "Welcome to homeroom." They all smile as they take their sits and huddling together to gossip.

Inuyasha looks at Kagome, "Whoa, who are they?" He dazes at the beauty of her. Miroku elbows him to get him out of his gaze. "That's Kagome Higurashi. She's the lead singer of The Angels from Heaven." He said as he looks at Sango. Sesshomaru looks at Rin with a slight smile on his face. Inuyasha chuckles at his brother, "Looks like my bro has a crush on that girl with the little ponytail." Koga stares at Ayame, for she has the wonder from his eyes. "I believe that's Ayame Gomite. And the girl with the little ponytail is Rin Hituko." Koga said. The girls stop talking as they look at the guys who are staring at them. They giggle, "Is it just me or is it love at first sight?" Sango asks. Kagome shrugs, "Maybe they can't help with our talent when we preform for the time being." Rin puts her head on her hand with elbows on the desk. "I wonder why they stared at us when we came in?" Ayame turn her eye to the guy who are staring at them again, she shakes her head. "Beats me. Come on, let's work on our songs."

After homeroom, the girls head to math class, which they can't stand, but have to deal with it. The girls take their seats. Little did they know, the guys each sat behind each of the girl, Kagome in front on Inuyasha, Miroku behind Sango, Sesshomaru behind Rin, and Koga behind Ayame. As the class began with the teacher give the students to write notes down, Ayame gets a poke on the back. She turns to see Koga writing down his note, she narrows eyes, 'Something's wrong with him. I just know it.' She thought as she resumes her note taking. But she isn't the only one with the problem, Sango gets tap on the shoulder. She quickly turns to see Miroku write down his notes as well. She shakes her head, 'I assume it has to be him.' She resumes her writing. Sesshomaru grins as he pokes Rin on the back. Rin widen her eyes as she turns to see him writing down as well. She sighs as she continues her notes. Inuyasha however didn't tap on the shoulder or poke Kagome on the back, he has something else to do with her, but this isn't the time to do it.

As the class ended, they all head to the music room, "Finally. We can practice our music." Inuyasha and Kagome said at the same time. Inuyasha and his friends get their instruments as well as the girls did. Their teacher comes in, "Ah, we have our two favorite bands in the school. The Devils from Hell and the Angels from Heaven. You must know that there's another band from a different school, and they're going to preform at the talent show." He said as he sits in a director's chair in the front of the classroom. Inuyasha's group huddled in one side of the room, as Kagome's huddled on the other side. "I think we should do Linkin Park's Breaking the Habit." Inuyasha suggested. "It's been a while since we did that. But as long as we can beat that other band, we'll be the number one band in the town." Sesshomaru agreeing. Miroku and Koga agree as well. Meanwhile Kagome starts off, "How about Avril Lavigne's 'I'm with you'?" Sango smiles, "I love that song. I believe we should practice that." The teachers claps his hands, "Alright, Inuyasha which song are you going to play?" Inuyasha proudly smiles, "We're going with Linkin Park's 'Breaking the Habit'" He answers. The teacher smiles, "Good. Now how about you Kagome?" Kagome turns to face him, "We'll play Avril Lavigne's 'I'm With You'" She said as Sango gets their instruments. "Excellent. Now I've got Kagome and Inuyasha in my hat. Who is chosen will preform first." Kagome glares at Inuyasha. "Fine. Let's get this over with." She said as she approaches to get her guitar. The teacher pulls out a paper, "Kagome, you're up first." She sighs. "Alright." Sango grabs her Keyboard, Kagome got a microphone, Rin got into her drum set, and Ayame with her bass. Sango begins with a few notes, as Ayame strums the strings on her guitar. Kagome takes a deep breathe and begins,

_I'm standing on a bridge  
>I'm waiting in the dark<br>I thought that you'd be here by now  
>There's nothing but the rain<br>No footsteps on the ground  
>I'm listening but there's no sound<em>

_Isn't anyone tryin to find me?  
>Won't somebody come take me home<br>It's a damn cold night  
>Trying to figure out this life<br>Won't you take me by the hand  
>Take me somewhere new<br>I don't know who you are  
>But I... I'm with you<br>I'm with you_

_I'm looking for a place  
>I'm searching for a face<br>Is anybody here I know  
>'Cause nothing's going right<br>And everything's a mess  
>And no one likes to be alone<em>

_Isn't anyone trying to find me?  
>Won't somebody come take me home<br>It's a damn cold night  
>Trying to figure out this life<br>Won't you take me by the hand  
>Take me somewhere new<br>I don't know who you are  
>But I... I'm with you<br>I'm with you_

_Oh why is everything so confusing  
>Maybe I'm just out of my mind<br>Yea yea yea_

_It's a damn cold night  
>Trying to figure out this life<br>Won't you take me by the hand  
>Take me somewhere new<br>I don't know who you are  
>But I... I'm with you<br>I'm with you_

_Take me by the hand  
>Take me somewhere new<br>I don't know who you are  
>But I... I'm with you<br>I'm with you_

_Take me by the hand  
>Take me somewhere new<br>I don't know who you are  
>But I... I'm with you<br>I'm with you  
>I'm with you...<br>_

The boys were like in a trance as they listened to Kagome's band. "Inuyasha!" The teacher yells. Inuyasha shakes his head getting out of the trance, as well as his friends. "You're up." He nobs as they get into position. Miroku begins the opening as Koga and Sesshomaru swells it. Inuyasha closes his eyes and begins

_Memories consume  
>Like opening the wound<br>I'm picking me apart again  
>You all assume<br>I'm safe here in my room  
>Unless I try to start again<em>

_[Bridge:]__  
>I don't want to be the one<br>The battles always choose  
>'Cause inside I realize<br>That I'm the one confused_

_[Chorus:]__  
>I don't know what's worth fighting for<br>Or why I have to scream.  
>I don't know why I instigate<br>And say what I don't mean.  
>I don't know how I got this way<br>I know it's not alright.  
>So I'm breaking the habit,<br>I'm breaking the habit  
>Tonight<em>

_Clutching my cure  
>I tightly lock the door<br>I try to catch my breath again  
>I hurt much more<br>Than anytime before  
>I had no options left again<em>

_[Bridge]___

_[Chorus]___

_I'll paint it on the walls  
>'Cause I'm the one that falls<br>I'll never fight again  
>And this is how it ends<em>

_[Chorus:]__  
>I don't know what's worth fighting for<br>Or why I have to scream  
>But now I have some clarity<br>to show you what I mean  
>I don't know how I got this way<br>I'll never be alright  
>So, I'm breaking the habit<br>I'm breaking the habit  
>I'm breaking the habit<br>Tonight _

The girls drop their jaws as they listened to them, "I never knew they'd be this good." Sango whispers. Kagome nods, she was in her own world. The way that Inuyasha sang with an incredible voice she couldn't help. "Wow. He's something." She quietly said. Sango was in the same thing as Kagome, but to Miroku. Ayame stared at Koga, as well as Rin did for Sesshomaru. Inuyasha turns at Kagome, but she quickly turns away with a blush on her face. He chuckles, "Looks I've a crush from Kagome." The other boys turn to the girls. The girl turned fast away from them to hide their blushes. Miroku smiles at Sango, "I've got myself a fan that has the same thing." Koga nods, "Ditto." Sesshomaru grins at Rin, "It looks like they all have a crush on us." The teacher shakes his head, "Alright guys that's it for today." They nod as they gather their instruments as they left for the rest of the day with their classes.


	4. Naraku's Purpose

**Chapter 4: Naraku's Purpose**

At the Magasuma Academy, A band known at the Killer Demon, Naraku Onigumo has plotted nonstop. His girlfriend Kikyo Miko has been helping him out as well. Naraku's cousins are also making sure that they're best band of the town. They've been rivals with Inuyasha's band. His band has been defeated him nonstop for three years. In every competition, every talent shows, and on TV. "I'm not going to make ourselves fools this time." He said evilly. They heard that talent show is at the convention center in the city. "I know Inuyasha's band is going to be there." Kikyo said as she cleans her keyboard. Kagura was sitting on her bed looking out the window, "I wonder what my lovely Sesshomaru is up to?" She sighs with a smile. Kanna comes up to her. "Daydreaming of him again?" Kagura comes to her senses, "Yeah." Kanna gives a smile, "Well at least you get to see him at the talent show." Kagura chuckles. "I can't to tell him how I feel about him." Naraku turns to her, "Still after him?" Kikyo asks him. Naraku chuckles, "Same as always." Kikyo shakes her head, "Oh she'll never learn. What I've heard that there's a another band at Shikon High." Naraku narrows his eyes, "Really? Who?" Kikyo pulls out her laptop and looks up the band. "It turns out that band is called 'The Angels from Heaven.'" She answers. Naraku looks at the band members. One of them widens his eyes. Kikyo looks concerned. "Are you alright?" Naraku sighs, "The lead singer, Kagome Higurashi, she was my first girlfriend." Kikyo tilts her head. "No wonder I cheered you up from your depression." She lies on his shoulder as he wraps her in his arm. "Don't worry. I'll make her miserable than I was." Kagura comes up to them, "So which song are we gonna play?" She knees down to see, which will be the best choice. "How about "Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne?" Kanna asks. "Sounds good to me." Kikyo smiles as she turns to Naraku, "Since it's a female singing, may I sing it?" Naraku chuckles, "Isn't it obvious?" Kikyo grins, "Looks like a yes to me." They get into the studio of the Academy, and did they rehearsal.

_[Chorus]__  
>Hey! Hey! You! You!<br>I don't like your girlfriend!  
>No way! No way!<br>I think you need a new one  
>Hey! Hey! You! You!<br>I could be your girlfriend  
>Hey! Hey! You! You!<br>I know that you like me  
>No way! No way!<br>I know it's not a secret  
>Hey! Hey! You! You!<br>I want to be your girlfriend_

_[Verse 1]__  
>You're so fine<br>I want you mine  
>You're so delicious<br>I think about you all the time  
>You're so addictive<br>Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright (alright, alright, alright)?  
>Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious<br>And Hell Yeah  
>I'm the mother fucking princess<br>I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right_

_[Bridge:]__  
>She's like so whatever<br>You could do so much better  
>I think we should get together now<br>And that's what everyone's talking about!_

_[Chorus:]__  
>Hey! Hey! You! You!<br>I don't like your girlfriend!  
>No way! No way!<br>I think you need a new one  
>Hey! Hey! You! You!<br>I could be your girlfriend  
>Hey! Hey! You! You!<br>I know that you like me  
>No way! No way!<br>You know it's not a secret  
>Hey! Hey! You! You!<br>I want to be your girlfriend_

_[Verse 2]__  
>I can see the way, I see the way you look at me<br>And even when you look away I know you think of me  
>I know you talk about me all the time again and again (again, again, again)<br>So come over here, tell me what I want to hear  
>Better yet make your girlfriend disappear<br>I don't want to hear you say her name ever again (and again, and again, and again!)_

_[Bridge]___

_[Chorus]__  
>Hey! Hey! You! You!<br>I don't like your girlfriend!  
>No way! No way!<br>I think you need a new one  
>Hey! Hey! You! You!<br>I could be your girlfriend  
>Hey! Hey! You! You!<br>I know that you like me  
>No way! No way!<br>You know it's not a secret  
>Hey! Hey! You! You!<br>I want to be your girlfriend_

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
>'cause I can, 'cause I can do it better<br>There's no other  
>So when's it gonna sink in?<br>She's so stupid  
>What the hell were you thinking?<br>__[repeat]___

_[Chorus x2]__  
>Hey! Hey! You! You!<br>I don't like your girlfriend!  
>No way! No way!<br>I think you need a new one  
>Hey! Hey! You! You!<br>I could be your girlfriend  
>No way! No way!<br>Hey! Hey! You! You!  
>I know that you like me<br>No way! No way!  
>You know it's not a secret<br>Hey! Hey! You! You!  
>I want to be your girlfriend<br>No way! No way!_

_Hey! Hey! _


	5. Meeting Each Other

**Chapter 5: Meeting Each Other**

At the end of the day at Shikon High, before the students are about to leave to do whatever they need to do. Inuyasha spots Kagome getting her things that needs to be taken home with her. Miroku comes to him grinning, "I'm going to follow Sango home, to see what she's like." Inuyasha is shocked, "WHAT!" Miroku chuckles at him, "Well, I've seen you staring at her all day. Why don't you meet her and see what's she like." He sighs. "I know it's wrong to snoop on her, but I guess it's worth a shot." He grabs his stuff out of his locker and gets into his truck.

Kagome heads to her car and drives home. She parks the car in the garage and gets into her home. "I'm home!" She calls out. An older woman comes out of the kitchen, "Welcome home, sweetie." She said. "Hey mom." She replies as she comes into the kitchen. "How was your first day?" Her mother asks as she grabs some tea from the kennel. "It was something." Kagome answers as she's taking a sip. "How so, dear?" she asks as she sits down. "Well it turns out that there's another band at the school other than my own."

During the conversation, Inuyasha can hear her a mile away. He parks his truck on the side of the street. He sees Kagome's vehicle in the garage. "Yep her scent is coming from in there." He said as he walks by the garage to see the house. It has a huge glass window over the double door. The house is build with gray siders, and white frames on the edges. He looks around the house and sees a little balcony from one of the bedroom. "That must be her room." he said takes a sniff of vanilla and lavender. Just across from her balcony there was a huge tree. "She has such a nice home." He said with a smile. He jumps into the big tree and gets a better look at the place. He sees an in-ground pool with a diving board, and a hot tub. "No wonder she makes a lot of money." He smiles as he continues on looking around her home. He hears footstep going into Kagome's bedroom. She comes in and gets onto her computer and puts on some music. She browses her list and clicks on Simple Plan's Jet Lag. Little did she know, Inuyasha is also listening to it.

_What time is it where you are?  
>I miss you more than anything<br>Back at home you feel so far  
>Waiting for the phone to ring<br>It's getting lonely living upside down  
>I don't even wanna be in this town<br>Trying to figure out the time zones making me crazy_

_You say good morning  
>When it's midnight<br>Going out of my head  
>Alone in this bed<br>I wake up to your sunset  
>It's driving me mad<br>I miss you so bad  
>and my heart heart heart is so jetlagged<em>

_What time is it where you are?  
>5 more days and I'll be home<br>I keep your picture in my car  
>I hate the thought of you alone<em>

_I've been keeping busy all time  
>Just to try to keep you off my mind<br>Trying to figure out the time zones making me crazy  
>I miss you so bad<br>I wanna share your horizon  
>and see the same sunrising<br>Turn the hour hand back to when you were holding me.  
><em>

Kagome sighs as the song ended. She knew it's such a hot day, so she goes change into her green bikini. Inuyasha's face turns red as he just saw Kagome's skinny body and yet the right size. She grabs a towel hanging from hanger off the door. She then brushes her hair. She then turns to her computer and put it to sleep for the time being. She heads down to the pool. She puts on some sunscreen on herself. She puts her towel onto one of the lawn chairs. She puts her feet into the water. It felt very warm, seeing temperature is 82 degrees. She gets onto the diving board and did a perfect dive into the water. Inuyasha has a good view on her in the pool. She comes to the surface to catch her breath. He blushes even more when her hair is soaking wet. "Kagome, you okay?" Her mother asks as she comes out to find her in the pool. "Yeah I'm good mom." Kagome answers to her. "Okay, just be sure to be careful." She said as she goes back in. Kagome shakes her head as she gets a pool chair into the water. She gets on and lays in it. As she lodges around a high winds was gusting nonstop. Kagome holds on the chair, but the wind tips over Kagome. She bumps her head on the concrete edge, which knocks her out. Kagome then starts to drown.

Inuyasha takes of his shirt and dives and grabs her around her waist and out of the water. "Kagome, wake up." He said trying to get her to wake up. "Kagome!" Her mother said as she comes to her daughter. "You saved her?" She asks Inuyasha. Inuyasha nods, "Yeah I'm Inuyasha Takahashi. The wind blew her off her chair and she hit her head on the cement edge and she was knocked out. That's when I saved her." He explains. Kagome comes to, but her version is blurry. "Kagome? Kagome?" Inuyasha asks with concern. "Who are you?" She asks him. "Kagome, Inuyasha saved your life from drowning." Her mother answers her question. "Inu…yasha?" Kagome turns to him. He smiles down at her, "yeah, it's me." Kagome smiles as she coughs. "Why don't you bring her into the house." Inuyasha nods as he picks her up, bridal style and carries her, while she's asleep.

Mrs. Higurashi leads them into the living room. "You can put her onto the couch." Inuyasha did what she asks. Inuyasha grabs his shirt and puts it back on. Mrs. Higurashi grabs a towel and gives it to Inuyasha dry himself. She then brings in a blanket as she wraps her. "Thank you again for saving her." She said as she sits on a chair. Inuyasha sits by Kagome's side. "It was nothing." He responses. "She told me about you at school." Inuyasha nods, "Yeah, it's funny that we have some classes together. We usually express ourselves in music though." He said to her, looking Kagome. Kagome's mom smiles at them, "It seems you have a liking to her." Inuyasha blushes. "It's okay though." She assures him. He's relieved. "I know that for sure." He said. She sighs with a frown. "She's been hurt for while though." He widens his eyes, "What do you mean?" She answers with a story to tell.

***Flashback***

It's the moving up day. Kagome is getting her middle school diploma. Naraku is also getting his as well. Everyone applaud for their kids to receive them. At the end of the ceremony Kagome comes to Naraku, hugging him. "We made it, Naraku." She said happily. Naraku shakes his head. "I'm sorry, Kagome. But we can no longer be together." He said as he puts her down. "What do you mean?" Kagome asks. Naraku sighs. "I've been signed up for Magasuma Academy. This place can't have anyone with love to come along. In other words: you." Kagome looks down with tears filling her eyes. "So…this is good-bye then?" Naraku turns his back on her. "I'm sorry about this, Kagome. It's over." He then walks away, never to be with her again. Kagome silently cries. "Kagome what's wrong?" Her mother asks coming to her. "It's Naraku. He dumped me." Kagome answers. "Come on, let's go home." She said as she guides her to the car.

***End Flashback***

Inuyasha looks down to her. "When I saw her, I knew something was bothering her." Mrs. Higurashi sighs, "Ever since that day she just couldn't get over it. She's been listening to Three Days Grace's 'Last to Know' nonstop." She said. "I do know this though: Naraku was just toying with her feelings. I feel so sorry for her." She looks back to her. Inuyasha shows a sad expression. "I had the same thing happened to me. My girlfriend Kikyo toyed with my feelings. I had to make sure we were at different schools to prevent it from making it any worse." He said with sadness. Mrs. Higurashi understands his pain. As Kagome sleeps soundly, Inuyasha looks at her with soft golden eyes, with a smile. "She and I have a lot in common. It's just we didn't know it yet." Mrs. Higurashi stands up and leaves. She then turns her head to face the two, "Inuyasha, if it isn't too much trouble, could you protect her? She's been through this pain long enough. I believe you have the power to heal it." She walks away. "Protect her?" He asks as he sees her still asleep. "As long I can heal her pain, then she'd be out of that depressionNaraku inflicted on her." She stirs in her sleep, "n…no. Don't do this Naraku." Kagome whimpers. She then launches herself grabbing Inuyasha's red t-shirt. "Don't leave me." She cries quietly. "Kagome, wake up." Inuyasha said to her. She opens her, panting. She looks up to Inuyasha, showing a sad look, "It's okay, it was just nightmare. You're safe." Kagome buries her head back onto his shirt, "Oh it was terrible, Inuyasha." She cries. Inuyasha smiles as he holds her in his arms, "Don't worry. I'm here to protect you." He said as he strokes her raven-black hair. She looks up to him, "Protect me?" She asks with confused eyes. Inuyasha sighs, "You mom told me the story, and asks me to protect you from the pain your ex inflicted on you." Kagome smiles as she lays onto his chest, "Thank you for saving me." Inuyasha smiles gently. "You're welcome, Kagome."


	6. Sango and Miroku's Quality Time

**Chapter 6: Sango and Miroku's Quality Time**

Sango gets to her house as she pulls into the driveway. She comes into the house, "Dad? Kohaku?" She calls out to see either of them is home. She then walks into the kitchen to get something to drink. "Looks like I'm on my own for the time being." She said as she goes into the living room to watch some TV. "I bet dad is still at work, while Kohaku is staying after school." She sighs. Taking a sip of her Pepsi.

Miroku finds Sango's car in the driveway. "This must be the place." He said as he parks not far from the driveway. He comes out and takes a deep breath. "Here goes nothing." He knocks on the door. Sango calls out, "Coming." She said as she gets to the door. She opens it to see Miroku waving to her with a smile. She blushes for a moment. "Hey there, Sango." He said. Sango looks at him carefully. "Is it just me, or are you from that band Devils from Hell?" Miroku nods, "Yeah I'm Miroku Houshi. I play the guitar." He said. "Would you like to come in?" Sango offers him. "I would love to." Miroku answers as they go into the house. Miroku looks around her home fascinated with its interior, "This is an amazing place you got here Sango." He comments. Sango blushes from it, "Yeah, my dad is an architect designer. He even did blue prints on this house." She explains. Miroku thought of something, "Tell me if I'm but isn't your dad's name Hige Taijiya?" Sango turns to him, "Yeah. He's the most talented architect designer in the city." Miroku responses, "If I would've known better, but I believe he designed almost every building and homes around the area." Sango smiles, "Yeah he is quite famous for his work." The door opens then closes. "I'm home." A voice said. Sango tells Miroku, "That must be my brother, Kohaku. Wanna meet him?" Miroku smiles, "Of course." Sango finds Kohaku taking his shoes off, "Hey, I want you to meet someone, Kohaku." She said. Kohaku looks up to her. "Sis, you know dad doesn't want any visitors when he's out of the house." He informs them. Sango shakes her head, "No worries, He is from my school." She said as she leads him back into the living room. "Miroku, this is Kohaku, my little brother." Miroku bends down a little, "Nice to meet you, Kohaku." He said nicely to him. Kohaku smiles back, "The pleasure's all mine." Shaking hands. Sango goes into the kitchen, "Do you guys want anything to drink?" Miroku calls out, "What do you got?" Sango browses through the fridge. "We got, Pepsi, Milk, Orange Juice, Dr. Pepper, and Gatorade." Kohaku shouts, "I'll have Dr. Pepper." Miroku also calls, "I'll have a Pepsi." Sango smiles as she got a can of what the guys asked for.

"I see you have a Wii here, Sango." Miroku said as he found it by the flat screen TV. "Yeah, Our family competes in Wii sports." She said as she takes a sip. "I wanna play you Sango." Miroku challenges her. "Oh you're on!" Sango grins at him. She grabs the wii remotes and head to the Mii channel. She helps creates an avatar Mii of Miroku. Wii sports. "What should we play?" Sango asks. Miroku grins evilly. "How about bowling." Sango clicks on it. "I'm a pro so you better watch out." She warns him. Miroku chuckles, "Sango, you no idea what I'm capable of." Miroku said as they begin to play. Miroku bowls first and gets a strike. "Beginners luck." Sango scoffs. She bowls and gets a strike. "I told you I'm a pro." Miroku rolls his eyes. "So what. This is just the beginning." About 10 minutes later, Sango has 186 while Miroku has 173. "Looks like I'm gonna beat your ass, Miroku." Sango said with a satisfying voice. Miroku has two more shot to beat her. He shots his bowl and he gets a strike. "Looks like _I'm _gonna win this." Sango is getting nervous, she usually beats her brother and father. 'Please miss.' She asked in her head. Miroku shoots and gets another strike. He laughs, "Told you I'd beat you." Sango sits down in defeat, "You're one to talk. Next time, I'll be you for sure." Miroku gets up and leaves, "I'll see you tomorrow then." He said. Sango runs after him, "Wait." She calls out. Miroku turns to her. "What is it?" Sango blushes, and leans up to him. She then kisses him on the cheek. "Wow." She turns around, not to show her blush. Miroku then holds her in his arms. She feels so peaceful to be in something like this. "I have to go home now." Sango nods as she comes out of his arms. "Okay." She said. Miroku leaves her house, and heads back home.


	7. Love Songs

**Chapter 7: Love Songs**

The next day, while Kagome is getting ready for school, her cell rings with Three Days Grace's The Good Life. She answers, "Hello?" She asks. "Hey, want a ride to school?" Kagome recognizes the voice. It was Inuyasha's. "I'd love to." Kagome happily answers his request. "Okay, I'll pick you up in 15 minutes. Be sure you're ready by the time I get there." He said. Kagome quickly gets dress in a pair of blue jeans and a nice green tie-dye tank top. She then brushes her hair to make sure it's nice and long. She grabs her school belongings and head to the door. She comes out of the door and waits on the porch. A red Chevy Pickup comes to view as it pulls into Kagome's driveway. Kagome runs to it and hopped in. "I see you're looking well." She said to him. Inuyasha smiles to her, "Same to you too." He replies. "By the way that song yesterday was great." He compliments her. She blushes hearing that, "Thanks." Inuyasha comes to the school parking lot. "We should wait here until my friends come." He said. Kagome back, "I was going to say the same thing." He then looks to see an iPod in Kagome's hand. "Looks like you have an iPod there." Kagome was fiddling around with it. "Yeah, what do you have to listen to?" Inuyasha opens up his center counsel showing her an iPod touch. "This is mine. I got this just a month ago." He said as he browses through his music. "May I take a look?" She asks. A purple BMW comes in. "Oh that must be Miroku." Inuyasha said looking out to see him, and a girl coming out as well from the passenger side. Kagome sees that's her friend Sango. "Hey there's Sango." She said as she comes out of Inuyasha's truck. Sango closes Miroku's car and gives give Kagome a hug. "How are you?" She asks. Kagome smile fades. Sango looks at her carefully, "What's wrong?" Kagome shakes her head, "It's nothing." She replies as she is about to get into the building. Inuyasha runs after her. "You don't seem fine to me. What's wrong?" Kagome looks at him, "I was really hoping to play some of our music today, but I don't know it'll happen." She answers. Inuyasha puts his hand onto her shoulder, "Don't worry about it. We can always pull it off." Kagome nods as they enter the building.

They enter homeroom seeing that Koga have already got there, "Looks like Inuyasha has got himself a girlfriend." Koga mocks him. Inuyasha glares, "You know better not to make fun of me." Koga rolls his eyes. 'Oh well. I need to get Ayame now. But how?' He sees Miroku siting by Sango, and Inuyasha has Kagome on his lap. He finds Ayame coming into the room. Ayame looks at Koga and blushes as she looks away. Koga grins at for how her reaction was to him. Sesshomaru comes in shortly after. He sees his brother with Kagome on his lap. "Look my lovesick puppy." He teases to him. Inuyasha growls at him. "Well, she's mine. You know there's that Rin girl. You can go chase after her." Inuyasha said back to him. Sesshomaru shows a slight blush on his face, "Ooh, looks like my big brother has a crush on her." Inuyasha chuckles. Kagome looks at him as well, "I thought it's be hard for him to fall in love." Inuyasha pulls her into him arms, "Hardly, this is literally a first for him to do so."

Rin comes in last. She sees Kagome in Inuyasha's lap, Sango laying on Miroku's lap, and Ayame talking with Koga. Rin shyly walks up to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru sees from the corner from his eye as Rin approaches him. She stops in front of him, "Hi there." She said nicely. Sesshomaru looks up to her, "Hello." He replies with a small smile. "I find you quite attractive." He adds. It was Rin's turn to blush from his comment of her. "Thanks. You look really handsome." She said with a shy smile and a blush. Inuyasha looks at them, and smirks. "Looks like Sesshomaru got himself a girlfriend." Kagome turns to see, "And it seems that Rin got herself a man." She whispers. The rest of homeroom, everyone begin to get along well.

It was time for music class. The teacher comes in. "Alright class, you may find it ridiculous to believe, but you have to play a love song." He said as he finds out that the girls are with each of the boys. Kagome sighs, "I wonder what love song he wants us to play?" Inuyasha grins, "I know just the one." He said as he and his friends get into his side of the room, as well as the girls did the same. "So which one should we play?" Miroku asks. Inuyasha smiles as he pulls out a music sheet out of his backpack. He passes it to them. Koga smirks, "I love how you think." Sesshomaru nods. "Well let's get started. Meanwhile Kagome and her friends are thinking quite hard. "I can't come up with anything. What about you?" Sango asks. Kagome gets into her side bag, and pulls a music sheet out. Her look over her shoulder to see which one they'd play. Ayame smiles. "Perfect Kagome. You never seize to amaze me with your ideas. Let's go." Rin said.

The teachers find out that Inuyasha's band getting ready for their practice. "Looks like Inuyasha's ready. Which song are you practicing?" He asks. Inuyasha puts his guitar over his shoulder. "We're playing Savage Garden's Truly, Madly, Deeply." He strums the strings as they begin.

_I'll be your dream  
>I'll be your wish<br>I'll be your fantasy  
>I'll be your hope<br>I'll be your love  
>Be everything that you need<br>I'll love you more with every breath  
>Truly, madly, deeply do<br>I will be strong I will be faithful  
>'cause I'm counting on you<em>

_A new beginning  
>A reason for living<br>A deeper meaning_

_I want to stand with you a mountain  
>I want to bathe with you in the sea<br>I want to lay like this forever  
>Until the sky falls down on me<em>

_And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky,  
>I'll make a wish send it to heaven then make you want to cry<br>The tears of joy for all the certainty  
>That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection of<em>

_The highest powers  
>In lonely hours<br>The tears devour you_

_I want to stand with you a mountain  
>I want to bathe with you in the sea<br>I want to lay like this forever  
>Until the sky falls down on me<em>

_Oh can you see it baby?  
>You don't have to close your eyes<br>'cause it's standing right here before you  
>All that you need will surely come<em>

_I'll be your dream  
>I'll be your wish<br>I'll be your fantasy  
>I'll be your hope<br>I'll be your love  
>Be everything that you need<br>I'll love you more with every breath  
>Truly, madly, deeply do<em>

_I want to stand with you a mountain  
>I want to bathe with you in the sea<br>I want to lay like this forever  
>Until the sky falls down on me <em>

Kagome heavenly sighs at Inuyasha. Who would ever thought that he'd be such a great singer? Not only her, But Sango kept on staring Miroku, for how he played his guitar. Ayame thought that Koga was the best one there is on the drums. Rin was like under a spell. She couldn't help but to see Sesshomaru with the keyboard. He's such a talented keyboard player. "Alright, girls you're up." The teacher snaps them out of their daydreams. Kagome gets her microphone. "We're playing Kelly Clarkson's My Life Would Suck without you." Inuyasha stops in his tracks. Sesshomaru knows that look on Inuyasha's face, "I know. Kikyo played that for you." Inuyasha growls back, "I don't even want to here it." He said as he takes a seat and stares at Kagome with a glare. Kagome begins to see him with an angry look, and feels scared. Sango begins the beginning. Kagome gulps as she begins

_[Verse 1:]__  
>Guess this means you're sorry<br>You're standing at my door  
>Guess this means you take back<br>All you said before  
>Like how much you wanted<br>Anyone but me  
>Said you'd never come back<br>But here you are again_

_[Chorus:]__  
>Because we belong together now<br>Forever united here somehow  
>Yeah you got a piece of me<br>And honestly  
>My life would suck without you<em>

_[Verse 2:]__  
>Maybe I was stupid for telling you goodbye<br>Maybe I was wrong for trying to pick a fight  
>I know that I've got issues<br>But you're pretty messed up too  
>Either way I found out<br>I'm nothing without you_

_[Chorus:]__  
>Because we belong together now<br>Forever united here somehow  
>Yeah you got a piece of me<br>And honestly  
>My life would suck without you<em>

_[Bridge:]__  
>Being with you is so dysfunctional<br>I really shouldn't miss you  
>But I can't let you go<br>Oh Yeah_

_[Chorus:]__  
>Because we belong together now<br>Forever united here somehow  
>Yeah you got a piece of me<br>And honestly  
>My life would suck without you<br>_

When the song ended, Kagome bolts out of the room with tears off her face. Inuyasha couldn't believe he'd do something like that to her. He knew Kikyo played that for him before he realized that she just toyed with him. Sango knew that look. "Inuyasha..." She said to him. "She saw that look before, and there's no way to cheer her up from that. She'd be in that way for a week." She said as she looks at the exit of the room. He sighs "Do you knows where she'd go?" Sango shakes her head, "None of us know where she'd go. It's a problem for us to find out where she could possibly go. She won't even text or call back if we try to find out." She explains. Inuyasha feels guilty for giving that kind of look on his face towards Kagome, "Maybe I could find her." He said as he gets his stuff. Ayame runs up to him, "Even for me, I can't find her scent anywhere." She said. "But please…find her before _he _finds her first." Inuyasha is confused, "What do you mean _him?_" Ayame looks down as Koga wraps her, "She told me the story that she eavesdrop Naraku's conversation with his band trying to make her more miserable than she was when he dumped her after the 8th grade. His girlfriend with him is Kikyo Miko." Inuyasha eyes glow red for a brief second. Sesshomaru shakes him out of it. "Inuyasha, if I were you, I'd go after her to prevent that bastard to hurt her." He said sternly. Inuyasha nods as he gets his stuff and goes find her.


	8. Kagome's Misery

**Chapter 8: Kagome's Misery**

Somewhere in the city, Naraku and Kikyo are in a café having their drinks. Outside of the place where a traffic light is red. Naraku spots a green ford mustang. Naraku out the window and sees Kagome in there with tears in her eyes. "Naraku what are you look at?" Kikyo asks. Naraku grins for his response. "I just saw Kagome driving with tears in her eyes." Kikyo sees it too and smirks. "Yeah. I heard that she has a weakness from misery. When someone has hurt her so bad, it's very difficult to cheer her from it." She explains. "Inuyasha must be after her." She assumes. "He isn't the kind of a guy to help with it. He can be quite aggressive, and he doesn't even know that." She adds. Naraku chuckles, "We should follow her." Kikyo nods as they finish their drink and ride in Naraku's black Honda CRX.

Kagome finds a good spot to go to, the boardwalk. She knew this boardwalk when she was little but it was out of business 4 years ago. She gets out of her car and brings out her guitar. She straps it behind her back as she walks around the area. She finds a bench looking out the ocean. She sits and begins to play her most favorite personal songs when she's upset; Kelly Clarkson's Behind These Hazel Eyes.

_Seems like just yesterday  
>You were a part of me<br>I used to stand so tall  
>I used to be so strong<br>Your arms around me tight  
>Everything, it felt so right<br>Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong  
>Now I can't breathe<br>No, I can't sleep  
>I'm barely hanging on<em>

_Here I am, once again  
>I'm torn into pieces<br>Can't deny it, can't pretend  
>Just thought you were the one<br>Broken up, deep inside  
>But you won't get to see the tears I cry<br>Behind these hazel eyes_

_I told you everything  
>Opened up and let you in<br>You made me feel alright  
>For once in my life<br>Now all that's left of me  
>Is what I pretend to be<br>So together, but so broken up inside  
>'Cause I can't breathe<br>No, I can't sleep  
>I'm barely hangin' on<em>

_Here I am, once again  
>I'm torn into pieces<br>Can't deny it, can't pretend  
>Just thought you were the one<br>Broken up, deep inside  
>But you won't get to see the tears I cry<br>Behind these hazel eyes_

_Swallow me then spit me out  
>For hating you, I blame myself<br>Seeing you it kills me now  
>No, I don't cry on the outside<br>Anymore...  
>Anymore...<br>_

_Here I am, once again  
>I'm torn into pieces<br>Can't deny it, can't pretend  
>Just thought you were the one<br>Broken up, deep inside  
>But you won't get to see the tears I cry<br>Behind these hazel eyes  
><em>

Inuyasha hears a girl singing, "That's Kagome's voice." He said as he finds her car in the parking lot. 'She's so depressed, because of me.' He though as he spots a black Honda CRX on the other side, and sees Kikyo with a man with long wavy coal black hair, with red brown eyes. "We need to find that brat Kagome, Naraku." Kikyo said as they walk down the beach. "So that must be the bastard who broke her heart." Inuyasha said as he walks down on the other side of the boardwalk. He has to make sure he doesn't get spotted by them.

_Here I am, once again  
>I'm torn into pieces<br>Can't deny it, can't pretend  
>Just thought you were the one<br>Broken up, deep inside  
>But you won't get to see the tears I cry<br>Behind these hazel eyes _

She begins to cry even more, "Kagome." A voice she doesn't want to hear of see. "Come on, back." It said to her. "Go away Naraku." She said to him. Inuyasha spots her, but it was too late, Naraku sings a spell to her. Kagome tries to run, but Kikyo pins her down to make the spell work completely. "I can see it in your eyes, Kagome." Naraku said. "You're hurt by a person you trusted. And now the person turned his back on you." Kagome tries to get out of the grasp from Kikyo, but it's no use. Inuyasha pulses as his eyes glow into a bloody red with teal pupils. His claws extend, his fangs overlaps his lower lip, and two ragged purple strips appear on his cheeks. Kikyo calls out to Naraku. "I sense a strong demonic aura." Naraku looks and sees a red flash heading their way and grabbed Kagome before they come react to see who that was. "No doubt about it. That was Inuyasha in his demon form." Kikyo told Naraku. "How so." He asks. Kikyo replies, "When he is extremely mad, he cannot control his demon blood. That's when he's at his peak to protect who he loves." She explains. Naraku thinks, 'So Inuyasha wants to apologize to her. But I assume it's going to be impossible to do it.'

Inuyasha, still in his demon form carries the unconscious girl in his arms far away from the beach and into the forest. He finds a thick branch and sits on it. He lays the girl on his lap. He takes a good look at her carefully, 'Kagome, I didn't mean to upset you. I used to listen to that with Kikyo, but she betrayed me for the man who betrayed you.' He sighs. Kagome moans as she comes to. The first thing she sees is a pair of red eyes looking down at her. She gasps as she tries to get away from him, "Kagome it's me." She stops, recognizing the voice. She slowly turns around to look at him. She breathes quickly. Inuyasha pulses as his eyes turn back to gold, the purple stripes vanish, his claws and fangs shorten. "What do you want?" She asks with a hurtful voice. "I just wanted to apologize." He said back. She scoffs, "When I was about to play that song, I saw a glare, like you were mad at me for something. Was it something I did?" She turns away. Inuyasha knew this was going to happen. "The song you played, was the same one Kikyo played for me before I realized she betrayed me for Naraku." Kagome sobs a little, "Why didn't you tell me about this?" Inuyasha cups her chin to make her look at him, "Because I didn't know you were going to play it." Kagome tries to get out of his hold, but he's too strong. She gives as she lies on his chest. "If you told me, I'd play something else. I didn't know it'd hurt you so much." She said as more tears fall from her eyes. She then feels a thumb wiping them away. Inuyasha smell them for a sign of despair. "You played it way better than Kikyo did. Could you ever forgive for me doing such a thoughtless thing?" He asks in a gentle tone. She sighs, "One condition though." She looks at him with a blush. "I think I know what you want." He said as he pulls her up to kiss her. She relaxes as she wraps her arms around his neck, as Inuyasha pulls her by her back.


	9. Inuyasha's Secret & Kagome's Memories

**Chapter 9: Inuyasha's Secret & Kagome's Memories**

Throughout the next two weeks at Shikon High, the two bands begin to know each a lot apparently. At the end of the day, each couple would be doing anything together, other than rehearsing their music. But they do know that they have a month until the talent show at the convention center. It's Friday, which is so excited to know but Inuyasha is getting anxious however. What could make him this anxious? Kagome is worried about him. "You okay?" She asks him with a worried expression. Inuyasha sighs. He knew that this was going to happen, and can no longer hide from her. "Only my band knows about this. It happens every new moon." He said as he sees the sun is beginning to set. They were at Kagome's house by the pool. Kagome is in his arms. She looks at him, "No matter what happens, I'll be there with you." She said as Inuyasha smiles while he pulls her in closer. "Same thing for you Kagome." Then the sun is gone. Inuyasha pulses. His long silver hair turns jet black, his gold eyes are brown, and his claws are fingernail, with no ears on top and no fangs. Kagome turns to see him in a better view. "I understand." She said as she sits up. Inuyasha follows suit. "I hate it when I become like this." He admits. "If you become human on the night of the new moon, then when do you become a full-demon?" She asks nervously. He sighs, "It happened about a month and a half ago."

*Flashback*

Inuyasha is walking on the park. He then hears a familiar voice. "So this girl you had was just playing with your feelings?" another voice answers. "Yeah. That's why I have to end it before I head to a different school, and I want you to come with me." He said. Inuyasha hides in a nearby tree to see who the people are. He gets a good look to see them. His eyes widen. "Inuyasha is nothing more than a fool. He toyed with my feelings as well. He just isn't the one for me." Inuyasha couldn't believe it. It's Kikyo with a man with long wavy black hair. His eyes were a crimson red. He gave Inuyasha the goose bumps. "I'll make sure he won't do that anymore." He said as he wraps her in his arms. "So she's the one who tricked me into believing I toyed with her feelings." He said. "I have to get going now." Naraku said as he leaves the park. Kikyo smiles as she walks the other way. Inuyasha pulses as his gold eyes turn into bloody red with teal irises, his claws extend as well as his fangs overlap his lower lip. Two ragged purple stripes appear on his cheeks. 'Kikyo…" He said with a raspy voice. Kikyo stops in her tracks. "Inuyasha. You've heard everything, didn't you?" She said with a funny tone. Inuyasha jumps down from the tree he hid in. Kikyo is frozen and terrified. In front of her, she has never seen Inuyasha in his demon form. He flexes his claws. "So this is how it's going to be then." He said with a face of betrayal and anger. "I'm sorry, Inuyasha. But I can't handle this anymore." She said as she takes back a step. Inuyasha growls more ferocious. "Kikyo, how dare you turn your back on me. After we've been through, this is what you do? Unacceptable!" He said as he charges at her. Kikyo manages to pull a spell him in his tracks. "If this is what you want then fine, be that way. I cannot love a half-demon like you." She said as she knocks him out.

* End Flashback*

"And that was the end of our relationship." He said. Kagome nods, "It must've been so hard on you." She said. "Too bad I wasn't like you when Naraku ended our relationship." She said with a breaking voice. "I'd would've done the same thing if I was like you. Nothing but a half demon with both a demon and a human as one in a single body." She said as she gets up. Inuyasha stands up and grabs her into his arms. "Ever since that incident, I had to listen to a song that literally fits my troubles." Kagome nods. "If it isn't too much trouble. May I listen to it?" Inuyasha pulls her to loosen the grip. "If you listen to it. Will you understand it?" He asks with soft eyes. She smiles as she nods.

They head up to Kagome's room. Inuyasha sees that Kagome has an iHome. He pulls out his iPod touch onto the dock. He turns to her, "What you're going to hear, can be such a dangerous one to listen." He warns as he browses his list and puts on Three Days Grace's Animal I Have Become.

_I can't escape this hell  
>So many times I've tried<br>But I'm still caged inside  
>Somebody get me through this nightmare<br>I can't control myself_

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
>No one will ever change this animal I have become<br>Help me believe it's not the real me  
>Somebody help me tame this animal<br>(This animal, this animal)_

_I can't escape myself  
>(I can't escape myself)<br>So many times I've lied  
>(So many times I've lied)<br>But there's still rage inside  
>Somebody get me through this nightmare<br>I can't control myself_

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
>No one will ever change this animal I have become<br>Help me believe it's not the real me  
>Somebody help me tame this animal I have become<br>Help me believe it's not the real me  
>Somebody help me tame this animal<em>

_Somebody help me through this nightmare  
>I can't control myself<br>Somebody wake me from this nightmare  
>I can't escape this hell<em>

_(This animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal)_

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
>No one will ever change this animal I have become<br>Help me believe it's not the real me  
>Somebody help me tame this animal I have become<br>Help me believe it's not the real me  
>Somebody help me tame this animal<br>(This animal I have become)_

Hearing the alternative music. It does fit him quite well. She shows a sad face, "I'm so sorry for you to be that form." Inuyasha sits by her. "It's okay. It took me a while to get over her, and start off somewhere fresh." He sighs to add, "But once in a while, I'd be in a nightmare of the incident." Kagome leans onto his shoulder. "Inuyasha…" She asks nervously to him. Inuyasha looks down to her. "What is it?" Kagome closes her eyes. "What about your parents? Do they ever helped you out with this?" He wraps her in his arms, "They got killed the eve on my Moving up day and that was two months ago. So Sesshomaru has taken over my father's company." Kagome snuggles onto him, "I'm sorry that you lost your parents…I lost my father when I was about 5 years ago, so it's just me and my mom." She sniffles. Inuyasha embraces her, "I'm sorry about your father as well." He said with a gentle voice. Kagome shakes her head, "Don't be. I guess it was meant to be…but still, I'm desperate to find who or what caused my dad's death." She said. Inuyasha looks outside of her window. "I'm doing the same thing. Sesshomaru is also helping out to find the cause of our parents' deaths." Kagome looks at him, "Do he find any leads?" Inuyasha shook his head, "No. We still have to investigate the scene." Kagome nods as she goes into her photo album. She turns the pages until she finds a picture of herself with her father. She pulls it out. "You want to see him?" She asks nervously. She barely shows anyone but her mother. "Sure." He said. Kagome passes it to him. Inuyasha sees Kagome as a little kid. She is on an older man's lap. He had brown eyes like her, and the skin color as well. But her hair is from her mother. "You mostly look like him." He comments it. Kagome nods. "We were inseparable. We did a lot of things together. He helped my how to write in an early age." She said as she shows him how beautifully wrote her name in cursive style. Inuyasha is impressed, his handwriting isn't that bad either. But it comes to show that hers is slightly better than his. They kept on talking about their lives until Kagome is getting sleepy. Inuyasha strokes her hair as she is about to fall asleep. "Looks like you need to get some sleep." He said with a smile. Kagome nods as she changes into her PJ's in her bathroom. Inuyasha was looking back to the photo of her and her father. "Mom, Dad. I promise I'll get to the bottom of this." He said quietly. Kagome comes back into the room and throws her clothes into the laundry basket. "If you want, you can spend the night." She asks shyly as she gets under her comforter. Inuyasha, being the human he is for the night smiles, "If that's alright with you?" He said. She moves over to one side of the bed to allow him to sleep in. Inuyasha went into her bathroom. Kagome takes her photo and puts it back into the photo album. Kagome snuggles as she gets her comfortable. Soon after, Inuyasha comes in and wraps her in his muscular arms and chest. She blushes for a second but then relaxes. Looking over the iHome it shows that it's only 12:00 am. He then feels a kiss on his cheek. When she is about to lay back down, Inuyasha smirks as he pulls her chin up to kiss her on the lips. She moans for him as she gets into a better position. They break as Kagome snuggles onto his chest, "Night, Inuyasha." Inuyasha moves a strain of her hair behind her ear, "Night Kagome." Soon they fall asleep.


	10. Weekend Fun

**Chapter 10: Weekend Fun**

It's Saturday, which means no school, and sleeping in. Kagome is waking up slowly as she feels a pulse. She manages to turn to see the man she was sleeping with was Inuyasha. His black hair turns back to silver, she manages to see his fingernails turn back into short claws. She then look onto of his head were his adorable triangular dog ears. Still asleep, she couldn't resist as she gently rubs his left one. He begins to purr like a kitten. She giggly thought to herself, 'I thought dogs don't purr. This is something.' Inuyasha grabs her hand and then gently kisses it. "I thought you wanted your ear to be rubbed." She said so innocently. However Inuyasha didn't buy her act. "No I forbid anyone to rubs my ears." He said. Kagome sighs as she is about to be out of bed, but is pulled back into his arms again. Kagome couldn't resist his strength. "What else am I'm forbidden to do with you?" She asks with a little annoyance. "That's the only thing that no one is allowed to do…" He cuts offs as he lifts her chin to look into her chocolate brown eyes, "…but you're allowed though." Kagome is surprised from him. "Do you mean it?" She asks with a tad pit of tears coming out of her eyes. He carefully wipes them away. "I only let my mom do it before she died." She nods to understand him. She takes a look at her iHome saying it's only 6:30 am. "It's way too early to wake up on a Saturday." She said as she lies back down. Inuyasha smiles back, "How do you feel when I was a human last night?" He asks quietly. It took a while for Kagome to think on the an honest answer, "I love you just like the way you are. You're my knight in shiny armor." She said as she went back to sleep. Inuyasha smiles as he wraps her in his arms. "Then you're my damsel in distress." He goes back to sleep as well.

A few hours later, more like quarter after noon, Kagome wakes up as she smells something good from down to the kitchen. She carefully tries to unwraps Inuyasha arms around her, but she fails. He pulls her back in. 'Great how am I gonna get out of this one?' She thought irritatedly. Then she grins, as she begins massages his ear again. Inuyasha purrs. 'Oh yeah purr for me, dog boy.' He grabs her hand, and laces his fingers with her fingers. She blushes from his warmth. "I knew you were going to that." He said with a grin. Kagome raises her eyebrow, "So you knew all along then?" Inuyasha chuckles, "Of course. I had to make sure you had enough fun." He holds her chin. "I can smell something good. Besides I'm hungry." Kagome smiles as she tries to get up, but Inuyasha does it with her in his arms. She squeals, "I'm getting way to much out of you, Inuyasha." Hearing that just made him laugh. "Which is why I can't get enough out of you."

They head down to the kitchen where lunch was being served. Kagome's mom knows that Inuyasha is someone to trust. Kagome looked outside to see it nice and sunny out. Mrs. Higurashi looks at the temperature outside and it's 90 degrees out there. "Man is it me, or is it just hot out there?" Kagome asks as she enters the kitchen with Inuyasha beside her. "Looks like it." Her mom replies to her. Being thirsty that she is, Kagome went into the fridge and grabbed herself a bottle of water, and another for Inuyasha. "Here, catch." She throws it into the air. Inuyasha quickly grabs it. "Thanks." He said as he gulps it down. Kagome then walks outside to the pool. "Oh god it's blazing out here." She said as she goes to the edge of the pool. Dipping her hand into the water. It was indeed warm. Looking at the temperature of the water at 82 degrees, she smiles, "Maybe my friends would like to come over to swim. I bet they're dealing with this heat wave." She said as she walks back to the house.

Kagome finds Inuyasha in the living room watching TV with a fan by him. She walks up to him by his opposite side of the fan, not to block the air blowing onto them. "I can't believe it's so damn hot out." He complains. Kagome agrees, "I know. I hate when it's like this." She feels a vibration in her pocket. She pulls out her cell. And gets a text from Sango.

**Sango**/_Kagome_

**Hey. This day is hot as hell.**

_Yeah tell me about it. What are you up to today?_

**Nothing much. Why?**

_I was wondering if you wanted to come over for a swim._

**I'd love to. Should I ask Rin and Ayame to come along?**

_Sure why not? The more the merrier._

**Okay. I'll let them know.**

Kagome puts her cell back into her shorts' pocket. "What was that all about?" He looks at her. "I was thinking I was going to have my friends over to go swimming." Inuyasha widens his eyes, "Uh-uh. I'm not going to lose you again since I saved you from drowning." Kagome looks back to him, "You don't have to. My friends will be there too." She reasons to him. He shakes his head. "I don't think so. I'll have to have my buddies to come as well." She sighs, "Alright. Give them the address of my place and let them be here by 2." She gets up and leaves. Inuyasha pulls of his phone. The first person he calls is Miroku. "Hello?" Miroku answers his call. "Yo, Miroku. What are up to?" Inuyasha asks him. "Well I got the word from Sango telling me about having me to come over to Kagome's house to go swimming." Inuyasha nods his head. "I'll call Sesshomaru, and Koga to see if they wanted to come too." Miroku interrupts, "No, let me take care of them for you. Why don't you get your trunks, and we'll meet you at her place." Inuyasha speaks one last time. "Okay. Be there in 15 minutes." Inuyasha hangs up and gets up. Kagome looks at him, "Where are you going?" Inuyasha looks back at her to answer, "I just need to go to my place to get my trunks that's all." Kagome walks up to him, "Please don't me." She begs as she hugs him. Inuyasha sighs with a smile, "Why don't you come with me then. I don't think you've been to my place." He offers. Kagome looks straight into his golden eyes. "I'd love to." She glees. Inuyasha snickers as he picks her up over his shoulders. "Inuyasha you just love carrying me this way, don't ya?" Kagome asks playfully. "Yep. I do love carrying you this way." He laughs back at her as they leave to go to his place.

Five minutes later Inuyasha and Kagome arrive at his place. Kagome is speechless. What lies in front of them is a beautiful huge mansion. "Wow, this is where you live?" She asks him as they begin to walk up the driveway. "Yeah what of it?" Inuyasha asks crossing his arms. She had to think of a good answer. "It's just it's …amazing. I know you're famous and all. But the looks of this, it shows that you're more famous than I am." She comments with it. Inuyasha chuckles from that, "Yeah. Being a famous person can get whatever they hope." Kagome nods as they enter the place. Inuyasha open the door for her to be such a gentleman he is. Inside the mansion was breath taking. Up ahead is a huge chandelier and a double staircase on each side of the room. "Let's just my trunks and get back." Inuyasha snaps her out of her trance. "Oh yeah." She replies as she following him upstairs to his room. Inside his room was unreal. The room is painted in a bloody red, with a king size bed in the middle of the room, with a 65" flat screen on the other side of the bed. A bathroom with a Jacuzzi, and other unbelievable stuff that makes Kagome melt. Inuyasha goes into his walk in closet to look through his clothes. He finds his trunks and gets a duffle bag. He quickly gets a few t-shirts and 3 pairs of jeans, socks, and pair of pj pants. He finds his guitar and its case to bring it along. He comes out to see Kagome, dead asleep on his bed. He comes to wakes her up. Kagome stirs as she shots her eyes open, "I fell asleep. Didn't I?" She asks as she gets off. "Yeah. Let's get back to your place." He said as they left the house.

Inuyasha take her into his truck and drove it to her place because of the duffle bag and his guitar. It took them about 10 minutes to get back to Kagome's house. Her house comes to view to show that Sango and Sesshomaru's cars are out on the street in front of it. Inuyasha parks his behind Sesshomaru's. "Don't worry, my mom wouldn't mind having my friends over. She loves having company with them." Kagome assures him. He just crosses his arms as they enter the house. "Hello we're back." Kagome calls as she and Inuyasha come in. Looking around she can hear laughter in the background. "Looks like they're at the pool." Inuyasha said as he goes upstairs and into Kagome's room. Kagome follows suit as she grabs her green bikini with white flowers designs on it. She goes into her bathroom and changes. Inuyasha puts down his duffle bag and his guitar and digs out his red trunks with a black stripe on the right side. He had to make it to the other bathroom to change. Kagome comes out with a towel in her hand, and sees that Inuyasha is gone. "Inuyasha!" She calls out, hoping for a response from him. "I'm in the other bathroom, Kagome." He calls from outside of her room. She walks to the bathroom that he was using to change. "I'll wait until you come out." She said as she leans on the wall by the door. A few seconds later, Inuyasha comes out with his trunks out. Kagome runs down the stairs, "last one there, is a rotten egg." She cheers as she runs to the pool. Inuyasha chuckles, knowing he has the advantage of speed. Just as Kagome was getting to the door, Inuyasha bolts in front of her. Kagome stops as She leans forward into his arms. "I win." He said cockily. He then swoops her, and goes outside to find their friends already in the pool having fun. "Hey there you lovebirds." Miroku calls out misceviously. Inuyasha puts her down. Kagome sees her friends are on in the pool with some music playing from the stereo. Kagome puts her towel onto a lawn chair and makes her way to the pool. Inuyasha looks to his buddies are smirking at him. Inuyasha winks back as they begin to sneak behind the girls, who are unaware of what's going on. Sesshomaru stealthily gets behind Rin, as well as Miroku did for Sango, and Koga gets behind Ayame. Inuyasha gets behind Kagome. Singling from three. "NOW!" He shouts. The girls scream as the guys lift them over their shoulders. Inuyasha swings Kagome over his shoulders and jumps into the pool. "What's going on?" Kagome asks as she gasps for air, realizing she was still on Inuyasha's shoulders. "Chicken." He simply answers her. She sees the guys with the girls on their shoulders as they begin to try to knock each other of the other's off the shoulders. Sango and Miroku are beaten by Rin and Sesshomaru, with Inuyasha and Kagome defeat Koga and Ayame. Now it was between Inuyasha and Kagome against Rin and Sesshomaru. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru struggle as well Kagome is with Rin. "Give it up Kagome" Rin tells her. Kagome rolls her eyes, "I don't think so.' She said as she pushes her off Sesshomaru's shoulders. Inuyasha shouts for a victory with Kagome in his arms. The stereo turns to Nickelback's This Afternoon, as well as they sang along

_Oh, looking like another Bob Marley day  
>Hitting from the bong like a diesel train<br>And now we're hanging out this afternoon_

_We got weeds in the backyard, four feet tall  
>Cheech and Chong probably would have smoked them all<br>So, I'm on the couch this afternoon_

_Beer bottles laying on the kitchen floor  
>If we take them out back, we can buy some more<br>So I doubt we're going out this afternoon, oh_

_Better hang on if you're tagging along  
>'Cause we'll be doing this till six in the morning<br>Nothing wrong with going all night long  
>Time to put the brakes on, doesn't matter when you gotta<em>

_Get up and go out, me and all my friends  
>Drink up, fall down, we'll do it all again<br>Just sitting around, hanging out this afternoon_

_Landlord says I should buy a tent  
>But he can kiss my ass 'cause I paid the rent<br>So I doubt, he'll kick me out this afternoon_

_Down on the corner in a seedy bar  
>Jukebox cranking out the CCR<br>Had a few to Suzie Q this afternoon, oh_

_Better hang on if you're tagging along  
>'Cause we'll be doing this till six in the morning<br>Nothing wrong with going all night long  
>Time to put the brakes on, doesn't matter when you gotta<em>

_Get up and go out, me and all my friends  
>Drink up, fall down, we'll do it all again<br>Get up, go out, me and all my friends  
>Drink up, fall down, we'll do it all again, yeah<br>Just sitting around, hanging out this afternoon_

_Wear a wristwatch and alarm clock to see what time it ends  
>From the moment I wake up, I just love being with my friends<br>We barely get by, but have the best times and hope it never ends  
>We drink all day until we fall down, so we can do it all again<em>

_It's not a human walk, it's the human race  
>If we were living on the edge, taking too much space<br>So I'll doubt I'll figure out just what to do  
>But to kicking around, hanging out this afternoon, oh<em>

_Better hang on if you're tagging along  
>'Cause we'll be doing this till six in the morning<br>Nothing wrong with going all night long  
>Time to put the brakes on, doesn't matter when you gotta<em>

_Get up and go out, me and all my friends  
>Drink up and fall down, we'll do it all again, yeah<br>Get up and go out, me and all my friends  
>Drink up and fall down, we'll do it all again<em>

_Just sitting around, hanging out this afternoon  
>Just sitting around, hanging out this afternoon<br>Just sitting around, hanging out this afternoon  
>Just sitting around, hanging out this afternoon<em>

_Just sitting around, hanging out this afternoon  
>Just sitting around, hanging out this afternoon<em>

Everyone sang with some other songs from the stereo by the door into the house. As they keep on having fun in the pool, the sky begins to get darker by the seconds, and lightning flashed as everyone head straight into the house. Kagome slips on the patio and lands on her left knee. She winches from it "Kagome!" Inuyasha said as he picks her up, "My…ankle…" She cries outs more pain. "Hang on." He said softly as he gets her into the house. Inuyasha pulls her down on the couch, not to worsen the pain in her ankle. "Guys, I need ice!" He calls out. "I'm on it, Inuyasha." Miroku said as he gets into the freezer to get an ice pack. He gets into one of the drawers and grabs a washcloth. Sango gets a pillow from a nearby couch and help rest Kagome's knee onto it. Kagome lets out a soft sharp groan as Miroku gently places the ice pack onto her ankle. Sango comes sits down on the floor by the couch Kagome lied on. "Looks like a storm is coming in." Sesshomaru said to them as he looks out the window to see the wind blasting like no tomorrow. "And I thought this weekend was gonna be fun." Ayame said as she sits in a recliner on Koga's lap. "Us demons would've been able to sense it coming. How come it just came all of a sudden?" Koga asks them as they all settle down. "I know one person that can do something like this." Sesshomaru said to them coldly. "Who would do such a thing, Sesshomaru?" Rin asks as she looks up to him. "Kagura Kaze." Inuyasha shots a look at him, "Her again? Doesn't she ever get it, that you're not interested in her yet?" Sesshomaru scoffs, "She's just deaf in her ears as far as we know it. She was nothing but trouble. She's Naraku's cousin." Kagome groans from that name. Inuyasha sees the pain in her eyes. "Sesshomaru, If I were you, I'd not said that name. He's the reason Kagome hasn't got over it for a long time. He hurt her terribly for my ex." He whispers that only Sesshomaru can hear it. He nods. "I forgot to mention that I found some evidence for the scene of our parents' death." Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha looks around to see all their friends are asleep. "I guess the pool must've worn them out." Sesshomaru puts on his serious look now, as he sees an empty room by the living room. "Why don't we talk about the evidence in there." He said as he heads towards the room. Inuyasha looks back to Kagome to see her sleeping on the couch. He looks and finds a blanket by it. He wraps her in and kisses her gently on her forehead. He follows his brother into the room.


	11. The Lead

**Chapter 11: The Lead**

Sesshomaru finds a recliner and sits in it. Inuyasha found a leather desk chair and sits in it. "So what did you find?" He asks with his arms crossed over his chest. Sesshomaru begins, "Remember when we found out our parents' death on the news the eve on your graduation?" Inuyasha nods he'll never forget the day he was informed about it…

*Flashback*

Inuyasha was trying on his graduation gown. In a flowing blood red that was going down to his ankles. He smiles proudly at himself as he puts his cap onto of his head, even if his pointy ears were in it the whole time, but can still hear perfectly, as if he didn't wore it at all. Under his gown was over his suit with black pants, a blouse and a red tie to go with it. A knock was heard on his bedroom door. "Who is it?" Inuyasha asks as he takes off his gown and hanging it up in his closet. "It's me." Sesshomaru said as he comes in. Inuyasha looks at him with a confused look. "What's up?" Inuyasha asks. Sesshomaru turns on the news on Inuyasha's TV. "You must know about this." Sesshomaru said as he gets to the right channel. Inuyasha watches. "This just in, a car was thrashed by a forest green truck on the highway towards the town of Shikon." A news reporter starts off. Inuyasha takes a closer look at the thrashed car. It was a purple Nissan. It's been destroyed with the hood bent, windows breaking. "The two people in the Nissan identified as Inutaishou, and Izayoi Takahashi. They were on their way home from a trip to a department store for their son's graduation." Inuyasha is shocked to see this. "Unfortunately, they didn't survive the crash. Inutaishou is the president of the Takahashi Co. and the only heir that can take his position is his oldest son, Sesshomaru Takahashi. We had talked to him earlier, and he accepted the offer." Sesshomaru looks carefully at his brother. It's supposed to be his big day and this what happens, the death of their parents. Inuyasha is a state of depression of his life with his bangs over his eyes. "Police are still investigating the truck that crashed that killed the Takahashis. It turns out that they are unable to find the driver of the vehicle. In fact there wasn't even a body in the vehicle at all. The police are doing everything they can to track down the culprit." The reporter said. Sesshomaru turns off the TV and looks back at him. "I can't believe it." He said as he sits down by Inuyasha. "I wish I could use the Tenseiga, but it can't…just yet." He assures him lightly. Inuyasha stands up and looks back to him. "I'm going for a walk." He leaves him.

*End Flashback*

Sesshomaru pulls out his laptop and shows Inuyasha the photo of the truck's license plate in the back of the back bumper. Inuyasha takes a closer look at it, and shocking recognized it. "I know that plate." He said. Sesshomaru raises his eyebrow. "How so?" Inuyasha looks back towards his brother, "I was with dad for 'Bring your kid to work day' and one of his co-workers had a grudge against his intelligence. When we left, I saw him with this truck and the same license plate. If I know any better, the murderer of our parents was Menomaru Geriko." Inuyasha tells him. All Sesshomaru did was widen his eyes, "I've have him on my most wanted list as it looks like." Inuyasha nods. "But we cannot get any of our friends and loved ones involved in this." He warns. He cannot get Kagome involved in this. If she even finds out what he's up to, she too will get involved behind his back. He can't allow it, he can't lose who he loves so deeply. 'Kagome…' Sesshomaru has to same feeling for him. He loves Rin like no tomorrow. He doesn't anyone else to get hurt, especially her. This is a journey that these two brothers need to take alone. "I looked over the instruction on the Tenseiga and the Tetsusaiga. It's said that when we defeat the murderer of our parents, the Tenseiga will revive them. But in order to make it work, we need to kill Menomaru with the Tetsusaiga. That's where you come in, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said. "Why can't you hold the Tetsusaiga?" Inuyasha asks him impatiently. "It was in Father's will that you are allow to inherited it. He left the Tenseiga to me." He explains his answer. "Okay, but how are we going to find this guy?" Inuyasha leans backs on the recliner. "I've got the word from Jaken on his whereabouts. He usually hides in the back ally of a specific bar in the city to the north of here." Sesshomaru quickly replies. Inuyasha nods for understanding. "I'll get the evidence to prove that Menomaru was the one responsible for this. I'll get onto it tomorrow." Sesshomaru added as he puts away his laptop. "By the way, make sure no one follows you, Sesshomaru. It can make the task more risky." Sesshomaru nods as they exit the room and back into the living where everyone else is sleeping. "I'm going to take Kagome to her room." He said quietly to him as he carefully carries her to her room. Sesshomaru nods as he takes Kagome's spot on the couch and gets Rin, who is still asleep to lie on his lap. He gives a warm smile, which he rarely does.


	12. More Than One Murder Case

**Chapter 12: More Than One Murder Case**

A few hours have passed and the storm has vanished. Inuyasha is with Kagome in her room. He has been looking over her ankle and heel it as fast it can. Kagome was asleep. Inuyasha couldn't resist the creamy color of her skin, how her eyes were the shape of chocolate brown. Her raven black is something unforgettable. He hasn't left her side throughout the time. Kagome in her PJ's since Inuyasha got her upstairs. Right now she's in her bed as Inuyasha is sitting by her side on her bed. 'Kagome. I just found out who murdered my parents. Maybe we can find who killed your father.' He thought as he moves a strain of her hair. Looking at her iHome it's only 7:30 pm. Usually it's time for dinner, but looking around downstairs in the living room, he looks over the rails of the staircase to see his buddies and Kagome's friends left. He can smell her mother in the kitchen, making something to eat. He walks back into Kagome's room to see her trying to get out of her bed, forgetting the pain in her ankle. "Kagome you shouldn't be moving." Inuyasha sternly said to her as he helps her stand. "I just need to use the bathroom." She protests as she tries to get to her bathroom. "And I'm hungry." She embarrassedly said. Inuyasha nods as he escorts her to the bathroom. "I smell your mom, making chicken stir fry." He informs her for what's for dinner. Kagome makes it into her bathroom, and shuts the door. "Give me 5 minutes." She said from the other side. Inuyasha leans by the door, waiting for her to come out.

Naraku is back at his house with his cousins, and Kikyo. Kagura comes in with a sprite can in her hand, "How did it go Kagura?" Naraku as he goes onto his computer to look up his plans to make his next move. "I create a storm at Higurashi's place, and rain came with it." Kagura begins as she lays down on the couch. "And what about the girl?" Kikyo grins. "She was about to get onto the patio until she sprained her left ankle." She explained her plan. Kikyo narrows her evil eyes, "Well at least she'll be weaken with that. It's going to take a week for it to heal." She looks up on her laptop seeing that they have two weeks until the Battle of the Bands competition. "We need to weaken one by one to take the advantage of the tournament." Kanna said as she polishes her mirror. Kikyo found about Inuyasha turning into a full demon when his anger has reached its peak, or if his sword is out of his reach. Naraku gets a phone call. "Hello?" He answers it. "Naraku Onigumo. I've something you know." A deep male voice said on the other line. Naraku narrows his eyes. He puts his cells on his neck, "I need to take this one alone." He said as he leaves to go upstairs into his bedroom. He shuts the door and resumes, "Okay. So you do know where it is then?" Naraku hisses at him. "Patience, Naraku. I found out who has it. Do you know a last name, Higurashi?" Naraku smirks, "Yes, I do." The man continues, "I've worked for Takahashi and Higurashi for years, and they had the Shikon no Tama in their possession. You must know anyone with evil desires wants the jewel, however since I'm way to powerful that I don't need it. So the one who killed Takahashi and his wife. His name was Muso Onigumo." Naraku shots his eyes open, "So you know my father?" Naraku asked darkly. "Yes, He wanted to get it, but he couldn't that's why he killed Higurashi and that's why he wanted me to help out. Since Higurashi is dead, he made sure that his only daughter has the jewel, but little does she know that the jewel is deep within her." The man answers with a brief statement. "What's in it for me to get the jewel?" Naraku asks. "My name is Menomaru and I'll give you the skills to get the jewel from her." Naraku grins, "Deal." With that, Naraku has made a deal with Menomaru. "I'll stop by at your house tomorrow to give you what you need to make it work." Menomaru said. "Alright." With that said, they hang up and wait until tomorrow.


	13. Day of Duets

**Chapter 13: Day of Duets**

Back at Shikon High, everyone headed to the music room. As they take their seats, the teacher comes in happily to see them ready for today's assignment of the day. "I wonder what he wants us to do?" Sango asks Kagome. She shrugs for she has no idea what they're going to do. "Alright class. You might think I'm crazy, but I find it that all of you are couples." All of them blush, but can't deny it. "So I was thinking that each couple can do a duet for today." They all smiled. "I've always wanted to do a duet." Kagome whispers happily to Inuyasha. He chuckles for her happiness. If she's happy, he's happy. "Alright. I'll come around to see which song each of you couples will be singing in 10 minutes." With that said, each couple went to each corner of the room to discuss which song to preform. Inuyasha and Kagome begin to think which one will do. "I was watching a movie and in the end it had a great duet for the ending credits." She said. Inuyasha pulls out his laptop to look up which movie. "Which one is it going to be?" She grins as she whispers. Inuyasha grins along as they get the song they're going to sing. Sango and Miroku look up one on Sango's iPad. "I like this one is good." she said as she shows him what their song will be. Koga with Ayame are looking on his laptop. They look through a website that has a list of duet songs, "How about this one?" Ayame asks looking up to him. Koga chuckles as he clicks their song. Sesshomaru and Rin are browsing on his iPhone to find their song. Rin tells him, "I was listening to one of my soundtracks and one of them had a great duet and I was thinking if we can do it." She asks worryingly. Sesshomaru smiles as she gets to the website of the soundtracks she talked about.

The teacher claps his hands to get their attention. "Alright we're gonna start of with Sango and Miroku." He said as Miroku and Sango get onto the platform. "We're going to sing Richard Marx & Donna Lewis's At the Beginning." Miroku said. The teacher gets onto computer and looks up the song and plays is.

**Sango**/_Miroku_/Both

**We were strangers, starting out on a journey****  
><strong>**Never dreaming, what we'd have to go through****  
><strong>**Now here we are, I'm suddenly standing****  
><strong>**At the beginning with you****  
><strong>  
><em>No one told me I was going to find you<em>_  
><em>_Unexpected, what you did to my heart__  
><em>_When I lost hope, you were there to remind me__  
><em>_This is the start__  
><em>  
>[Chorus:]<br>And life is a road that I wanna keep going  
><span>Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing  
><span>Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey  
><span>I'll be there when the world stops turning  
><span>I'll be there when the storm is through  
><span>In the end I wanna be standing  
><span>At the beginning with you  
><span>  
><strong>We were strangers, on a crazy adventure<strong>**  
><strong>_Never dreaming, how our dreams would come true__  
><em>Now here we stand, unafraid of the future  
><span>At the beginning with you

[Chorus]

Knew there was somebody, somewhere  
><span>A new love in the dark  
><span>Now I know my dream will live on  
><span>I've been waiting so long  
><span>Nothing's gonna tear us apart

[Chorus]

In the end I want to be standing  
><span>At the beginning with you...  
><span> 

The class applaud their performance. "Bravo. You two are indeed good. Next up Koga and Ayame." Koga and Ayame head onto the platform. "We're going to be singing Jon Secada & Shanice's If I Never Knew You." Ayame announces

(Koga)  
>If I never knew you, if I never felt this love<br>I would have no inkling of how precious life can be  
>And if I never held you, I would never have a clue<br>How at last I find in you, the missing part of me.

In this world so full of fear, full of rage and lies  
>I can see the truth so clear, in your eyes, so dry your eyes<br>And I'm so grateful to you, I'd have lived my whole life through  
>Lost forever, if I never knew you.<p>

(Ayame)  
>If I never knew you, I'd be safe but half as real<br>Never knowing I could feel a love so strong and true  
>I'm so grateful to you, I'd have lived my whole life through<br>Lost forever, if I never knew you.

(Koga)  
>I thought our love would be so beautiful<br>(Ayame)  
>Somehow we make the whole world right<br>(duet)  
>I never knew that fear and hate could be so strong<br>All they leave are worthless whispers in the night  
>But still my heart is saying we were right.<p>

(Ayame)  
>If I never knew you<br>(Koga)  
>There is no moment I regret<br>(Ayame)  
>If I never knew this love<br>(Koga)  
>Since the moment that we met<br>(Ayame)  
>I'd have no inkling of how precious life can be<br>(Koga)  
>If our time's auspicious as that<br>Is here at last.

(duet)  
>I thought our love would be so beautiful<br>(female solo)  
>So beautiful...<br>(duet)  
>Somehow we make the world right<br>(female solo)  
>I thought our love would be so beautiful<br>We turn the darkness into light  
>(duet)<br>And still my heart is saying we were right.

(Koga)  
>We were right<br>And if I never knew you  
>(Ayame)<br>And if I never knew you  
>(Koga)<p>

They applaud to their singing. "Not bad, not bad at all you two." He said. Ayame blushes, "Thanks." Koga wraps his arm around her shoulder and guide her down the stairs. "I'd like to ask Sesshomaru and Rin to the platform." He calls out for them. Rin and Sesshomaru walk up the stairs. "We're doing Celine Dion and Paebo Byson's Beauty and the Beast." Rin said happily.

**Rin**/_Sesshomaru__**/ Both**_

**Tale as old as time****  
><strong>**True as it can be****  
><strong>**Barely even friends****  
><strong>**Then somebody bends****  
><strong>**Unexpectedly****  
><strong>  
><em>Just a little change<em>_  
><em>_Small, to say the least__  
><em>_Both a little scared__  
><em>_Neither one prepared__  
><em>_Beauty and the Beast__  
><em>  
><em><strong>Ever just the same<strong>__**  
><strong>__**Ever a surprise**__**  
><strong>__**Ever as before**__**  
><strong>__**Ever just as sure**__**  
><strong>__**As the sun will rise**__**  
><strong>_  
><strong>Tale as old as time<strong>**  
><strong>**Tune as old as song****  
><strong>_**Bittersweet and strange**__**  
><strong>__**Finding you can change**__**  
><strong>__**Learning you were wrong**__**  
><strong>_  
><em><strong>Certain as the sun<strong>__**  
><strong>__**Rising in the east**__**  
><strong>__**Tale as old as time**__**  
><strong>__**Song as old as rhyme**__**  
><strong>__**Beauty and the beast.**___

Everyone applaud a little louder than the others performances. "Excellent job you two. That song is one of the most famous to the face of the earth." The teacher said to them. "Inuyasha, Kagome. You two are the last ones to preform." Inuyasha grabs her hand a guide her to the stage, "You ready?" He asks softly to her. Kagome nods with a smile. "We're singing Bryan Adams and Sarah McLachlan's Don't Let Go." Inuyasha made his announcement.

I can't believe this moment's come  
>It's so incredible that we're alone<br>There's so much to be said and done  
>It's impossible not to be overcome<br>Will you forgive me if I feel this way  
>Cuz we've just met - tell me that's OK<br>So take this feeling'n make it grow  
>Never let it - never let it go<br>(Dont let go of the things you believe in)  
>You give me something that I can believe in<br>(Dont' let go of this moment in time)  
>Go of this moment in time<br>(Don't let go of things that you're feeling)  
>I can't explain the things that I'm feeling<br>(Dont' let go)  
>No, I won't let go<p>

Now would you mind if I bared my soul  
>If I came right out and said your'e beautiful<br>Cuz there's something here I can't explain  
>I feel I'm diving into driving rain<br>You get my senses running wild  
>I can't resist your sweet, sweet smile<br>So take this feeling'n make it grow  
>Never let it - never let it go<p>

[Chorus:]  
>I've been waiting all my life<br>To make this moment feel so right  
>The feel of you just fills the night<br>So c'mon - just hold on tight

Their performance got the class applauding, and whistles. Inuyasha whispers to her, "You did marvelous." Kagome blushes. "I have to admit you two are the best duet singers I've ever seen in my life." He stands up, "I know all well that your bands will be competing that other band from Magasuma Academy. I want to make sure you're in top shape to defeat the Killer Demons." He glares at them with seriousness in his eyes. They all nod as the bell rang for the end of the class. Kagome has been moving fairly well since she had sprained her ankle last weekend. Miraculously her ankle healed within a day. She grabs her bag and heads out the door. "Kagome!" Inuyasha calls out as she turns that she forgot all about Inuyasha. "Oh I'm sorry. I was just thinking on how my ankle healed so fast." She said with a light chuckle. Inuyasha holds her hand as they walk down to the parking lot of the school. "I'm shocked as well. And yet a human doesn't get better within a few days." Kagome nods, "I know it's so weird for how I was able to heal pretty fast." She and Inuyasha got into his truck and head to his house for a while.


	14. The Deal

**Chapter 14: The Deal**

After the day at Magasuma Academy, Naraku informs his band that he has a meeting with a man, and it's strictly private. "I'll be home around dinner." He said as he drives off to meet Menomaru at a café. He drove for about five minutes and parks his car on the street. He enters the café to look for the man. "Naraku, over here." He said. Naraku turns to a man with long green teal hair in a black business suit, with red eyes, identical to Naraku's. Naraku comes to sits across from him, "It's a nice time to meet you, Naraku." Menomaru said with an evil smile. Naraku copies his face as they shake hands. "Okay, so you know about Higurashi?" Naraku asks as he takes a seat across from him. Menomaru chuckles, "Yes I do. You see Hige Higurashi inherited the Shikon no Tama from the legendary priestess Midoriko." Menomaru explains. "She said only that a person with a pure heart gets the offer to guard the jewel." Naraku nods, "My father wanted the duty, but Midoriko obviously knew that he had an evil desire from his heart, rejected him. She only found that Hige had the pure heart she has ever seen in her life, and offered it to him." Naraku tells him about what his father told him a long time ago. "My father was so jealous that he'd do anything to get the jewel. But unfortunately he lost his life when he got into a car accident alongside with Higurashi in the process. He knew that he had the jewel on him, and he could easily save himself. But he decided to transport the jewel into his daughter's body in order for no one else to know where it is." Naraku adds his story. "Then how is it that you know that she had it to begin with?" Menomaru asks him cautiously. "What about the girl?" Naraku answers quickly, "I was in school with her for 3 years. When I heard her last name was Higurashi, I knew that she'd be the one to have the jewel. So I had to made sure I was close to her, and yet eventually she fell in love with me." Menomaru smiles evilly at him, "I see that you were just getting close to her. But something happened though, didn't it?" He asks. Naraku glares out the window. "When we about to kiss, little did she knew was that something inside her repelled me. And that's why I had to end our relationship at the end of the 8th grade." Menomaru nods. "I understand. Now, I've got the thing to literally force the jewel to come out of her." He brings out a briefcase. Naraku crocks his eyebrow, "What is it that you have?" Naraku asks as Menomaru pulls out a vial with purple glow coming out of the liquid in it. "This here is the poison that even a priestess won't be able to purify. All you have to do is to put this in her drink and make sure she drinks it all." Menomaru instructs him as he passes the small vial. "If it's poison, will there be an antidote?" Naraku asks nervously to assume that their plan will fail. "No antidote can have any effect on this." Menomaru assures him. Naraku nods as he takes the vial. "Just be in disguise and make sure she takes the bait." Menomaru gets up and leaves. Naraku looks at the vial carefully. 'Should I trust him?' He thoughtfully asks as he gets his stuff and leaves the café. "But it'll have to do to get the jewel."


	15. Kagome's Inner Pain

**Chapter 15: Kagome's Inner Pain**

Kagome is heading back to her house from a local grocery store to get supplies for a special dinner she wanted to make for Inuyasha. She had to make sure that Inuyasha wasn't around to see what she'd be making. Worrying that he has a high keen sense of smell she had to close the doors of her house to keep the aroma getting to him. "I just hope he likes it." She said as she sees her house coming to view. Naraku on the other hand is stalking her about half a mile away from her. He snickers evilly as he pulls out the vial, "Not even you can escape this." He said quietly. Kagome walks into her home, knowing that her mother isn't home that she went to visit a friend of hers for the night. She turns on the kitchen light. She told Inuyasha to be at her house at 7:30 pm. It's only 6:00 which gives her enough time to make dinner. "Okay, I better get cooking." She said to herself as she organized the ingredients and turns on the stove. She turns on her iHome (She has two.) and plugged in her iPod and turns on Enrique Inglesias's Hero.

Let me be your hero

Would you dance, if I asked you to dance?  
>Would you run, and never look back?<br>Would you cry, if you saw me crying?  
>And would you save my soul, tonight?<p>

Would you tremble, if I touched your lips?  
>Would you laugh? Oh please tell me this<br>Now would you die, for the one you love?  
>Hold me in your arms, tonight<p>

I can be your hero, baby  
>I can kiss away the pain<br>I will stand by you forever  
>You can take my breath away<p>

Would you swear, that you'll always be mine?  
>Or would you lie? Would you run and hide?<br>Am I in too deep? Have I lost my mind?  
>I don't care you're here, tonight<br>[ From: .]

I can be your hero, baby  
>I can kiss away the pain<br>I will stand by you forever  
>You can take my breath away<p>

Oh, I just wanna hold you  
>I just wanna hold you, oh yeah<br>Am I in too deep? Have I lost my mind?  
>Well I don't care you're here, tonight<p>

I can be your hero, baby  
>I can kiss away the pain, oh yeah<br>I will stand by you forever  
>You can take my breath away<p>

I can be your hero, I can kiss away the pain  
>(I can be your hero, baby)<br>And I will stand by you, forever  
>You can take my breath away<br>You can take my breath away  
>An' I can be your hero<p>

Little did she know that Naraku was right behind her, undetected as she leaves to go to the bathroom. Naraku sneaks into the kitchen and pours the vial into her Pepsi that she was previously drinking a while ago. "I've to wait until she drinks it first." He said as he leaves the house, not to make a sound from the door. Kagome comes back in a beautiful dark green velvet dress. She has her hair in bun, with gorgeous diamond earrings on. She resumes her cooking. Naraku stays close by to the house. He then hears a car approaching the house. He hides in a tree. Inuyasha comes out of the car as he locks it up. He was wearing a nice red blouse shirt with black slacks. He walks up to the door until he hears a scream from in the house. "Kagome!" He shouts as he runs into the house and sees her collapses on the floor with a spilled Pepsi on the floor by her. He kneels down to her, "Kagome! Kagome!" He calls out, hoping for her to say something to him. "It…hurts." She said only before she faints. Inuyasha turns off the iHome, and the stove, making sure that it didn't started a fire. "Hang on, Kagome." He said as he picks her bridal style to his car. He drives to the hospital.

He parks his car close to the building as possible as he comes in the front desk, "She's been injured." He said to the woman. "Okay." A stretcher comes out and Inuyasha puts her onto it. "Inu…yasha…" She weakly said to him, "I'm here." He said holding her hand as he keeps up the pace as the doctor rush her to the ER. "Sorry, but you can't come in." One of them said. He growls, but he doesn't have a choice. He nods as he heads back to the waiting, hoping for a miracle to happen.

As it's been like forever, a doctor comes out, "Are you Mr. Inuyasha Takahashi?" he asks. Inuyasha nods. "Ms. Kagome has been poisoned." He widen his eyes, "Please don't tell me she's going to die." His anger has caused him to turn into a full demon, "Tell me which room she's in!" He demands straight into the doctor's frightened eyes, "She's in room 243." Inuyasha grunts as he bolts through the building until he sees the room number the doctor told him where Kagome is in. He relaxes as he turns back into his regular form. He opens the door quietly, not to wake her up. Knowing that she'd be under the anesthesia, he pulls up a chair to sit by her side holding her hand. "Kagome…I've should be the one to be poisoned, not you." He said softly to her, as he remembered something. When he was in the kitchen he smelled a foul demon close by. 'It must've been Naraku who did this to her.' He thought angrily as he looks outside the window. 'Naraku, you've messed with the wrong couple.' He's snapped out of reality as Kagome come moans from her anesthesia. "Inuyasha where are you?" She asks to see where he could be. Inuyasha is so relieved he cups her face, feeling she's so cold. But he didn't care. "I'm here." He said softly as he gently pressed his forehead on her. "It's okay, I'm here." He said again. He can hear the machine beeping steadily. "What happened to me?" She asks looking into his golden eyes. "I've got the word from the doctor telling me that you've been poisoned." She stiffens, "Oh no. I don't want to die." So she begins to cry of the fear that she's going to die. Inuyasha brings her into his arms. "It's okay, I'm going to find the antidote if it's the last thing I do." He assures. "What about the battle of the bands competition? If I die, what are my friends going to do without me?" She muffles as she feels that her tears are falling down her face. Inuyasha pulls her away a little to wipe them away with his thumb. She winches from the pain in her body as she holds her tummy with her arm. "I'm so scared." She said with her bangs over her eyes. "I'm not going to leave you, Kagome." Inuyasha said as he keeps a gently, yet strong on her chin to make sure she's looking at him. "I love you so much that it kills that I can't leave you in like this condition. It'd be as if I've been poison like you." He gives her a soft smile that she could look away. "I just hope I can get better from the poison." She hopefully said to him. Inuyasha digs his jacket and pulls out his iPhone and calls his brother.

_Inuyasha_/**Sesshomaru**

**Hello?**

_Sesshomaru, I need your help_

**What's wrong?**

_Kagome's been poison_

**From what kind of poison?**

_It was in her kitchen floor, in her Pepsi drink on the floor_

**Okay I'll go there and get it.**

_Hurry Sesshomaru._


	16. The Consequences of a Cure

**Chapter 16: The Consequences of a Cure**

While Inuyasha and Kagome are in the hospital, Sesshomaru got to Kagome's house as soon as possible. He gets into the house and straight into the kitchen. He finds the drink on the floor as Inuyasha said over the phone. He picks up a small vial and picks up the small drip of Pepsi into the vial with a small sucker. "I hope I'm not too late." He drives to the hospital. He goes up to Kagome's room. "Kagome!" Sesshomaru said as he enters her hospital room. "Sesshomaru, what are you doing here?" Kagome asks with confusion. Inuyasha is relieved to see him, "Did you get what I ask?" Inuyasha asks him straight towards him. Sesshomaru nods as he pulls out a small vial. "This drink has contained a rare poison that's incurable." Kagome gasps. "Sesshomaru. I'm counting on you to save her." Inuyasha said seriously to him. "How would you feel if Rin was in Kagome's shoes, and you had nothing to do to save her?" Sesshomaru gives an icy glare at his brother, "I'd do _anything _to save her…even Kagome." Inuyasha holds Kagome tighter. "What can _I _do to save her?" Inuyasha asks. "Humans can be killed by this kind of poison, however it is immune to demons."

"Inuyasha…" Kagome said to him quietly. Inuyasha looks down her. "What is it?" Kagome looks at him, "If he says is true, then I'll become a half demon." Inuyasha has lost it, like she was losing it. "Kagome, I know you mean well…but a half-demon? You can't be serious. Do you even have the slightest idea what it is to be one to begin with?" Kagome gives him the most serious look she has ever put on, "I'll take that risk. I'll do _anything _to make you happy." She said as she was begging to do this. She even gives him the little kitten eyes that no one could resist. Who could say no to them. "Kagome, I'm going to have to see this…" He then turns to Sesshomaru, "Do you have the equipment?" He gives him the look of determination. Sesshomaru goes to the hall. "Dr. Takahashi. What can I do for you?" One of the nurses asks. "I need to request the transformation room." The nurses give the directions to the room then goes back into Kagome's room. "We're going to the Transformation room." One of the nurses said as she helps Kagome to get ready for the once in the lifetime experience. "Whose blood are we going to use on her?" One of the nurses asked as they are on their way down to the room. "Mine." Inuyasha said as he also comes into the room. The room has two beds. "Okay then I need a sample of your blood." She said as she takes out a needle while Inuyasha takes off his jacket and roll up his sleeve. Kagome smiles back at him, 'Thank you, Inuyasha." As soon she and Inuyasha were out, Sesshomaru takes the vial containing Inuyasha's blood in it and put in a small tube of the machine to replace Kagome's human and fusing it with Inuyasha's demon blood with it. Sesshomaru turns on the machine to begin the transformation. Kagome has been equipped with tubes getting into her veins of her arms. "This is now or never." Sesshomaru said as he turns the machine on. The machine hums as Inuyasha's blood gets into Kagome's body. "So far so good." Sesshomaru said. Kagome begins to pulse as her fingernails turn into claws, her human ears turn into pointy dog ears on top of her head. The machine turns off automatically. "Success!" He proudly said. The nurses remove the tubes out of her. Inuyasha moans as he looks with a blurry vision, "Man that was the worse I've ever had." He holds his head as he turns to see if the plan was success. He manages to get out of his bed and goes to Kagome. He is shocked to see her as a half demon. But he is relieved. "In this form, the poison is completely removed thanks to your blood, my brother." Sesshomaru said behind him with a smile. Kagome moans as she opens her eyes. Inuyasha slightly widens his eyes seeing that her eyes are bronze. "Inu…yasha?" She whispers, but he heard loud and clear. "Kagome." He smiles are he cups her chin. "you need to rest." He said as the nurse takes her back to her room. "But what about our friends?" She asks with worry. Inuyasha sighs, "They're going have to deal with it sooner or later." He said as he walks along by her side. "I hope they'll understand." She said with concern. Little did they know that one of the nurses was Kanna in disguise as she reverse back into her usual form. "Now this is interesting." She said as she leaves the hospital.


	17. The News

**Chapter 17: The News**

The following day, Kagome wakes up nice and fresh, but still tired from yesterday's ordeal. She looks to see that Inuyasha is still there in a nearby seat. He slight twitches his right ear, knowing Kagome is awake. "Good Morning." She said sweetly to him. He smiles as he gives her a morning kiss on her forehead. "Morning, sweetheart." He said back, seeing Kagome blushes making him chuckle by the look on her face. She grabs the remote and turns on the tv. The channel she turns on is the news. She hears it too loud as she turns down the volume. She covers her ears, but they weren't there. "Where are my ears?" She asks scared. Inuyasha pulls out a little mirror nearby and gives it to her. She looks at her reflection. "So I am a half demon now, huh?" She relaxes. Inuyasha sits by her. "Yeah. But you will turn into a human on my night though." She looks at him. "Thank you so much for saving me." She hugs him tightly, not knowing her own strength. But not as strong as Inuyasha's though. Inuyasha chuckles, "You're welcome." He kisses her. "Breaking News. A human in Gunami Hospital has been transformed into a half demon." A news reporter begins. Inuyasha and Kagome turn to the TV. "The human identified as Kagome Higurashi, lead singer of Angels from Heaven has been poison early last night. The poison was incurable the nurses said, but if she was a demon, she'd be okay." Kagome buries her head into his arms. "Her request was to be turn into a half demon. Luckily her friend, Inuyasha Takahashi, lead singer of the band Devils from Hell volunteers to do this ordeal." Inuyasha growls as he tightens his hold on Kagome. "The ordeal was success and now Kagome is finally cured from the poison thanks to the demon blood that flows within her." The reporter said happily. Kagome begins to cry, "Who would get the news about us? Who would do such a thing?" Inuyasha strokes her raven black hair, "I'll make sure that they won't spread the word." He reassures her.

Back in Naraku's dorm room, he shuts off the TV. Kanna soon enters his room. "You failed Naraku." She said to him. "I should've known that demon blood cure fight off the poison. I've should've seen it too." Menomaru said as he appears behind Kanna. "Thanks to you, I've two half demons to deal with." Naraku complains. "On the contrary. She is also a priestess. She could've use her spiritual powers to get rid of the poison, but no she decided to become a half demon instead." He said. "This is going to be spread, and yet she's going to be yet a famous celebrity." Naraku said angrily as he pulls out a newspaper, having the breaking story on the front page, his laptop showing all the news websites with the same story. "See it's contagious. I'm going have to kill her then." He said as he is about to leave. "Patience my friend. There's more trouble within her than you think." Menomaru stops him. "What do you mean?" Naraku glares at him. "Do you remember when you and Kikyo were about to hypnotize Kagome after you saw her crying at the boardwalk?" He asks. Naraku shots a widen pair of eyes, "Yeah and then a flash of red grabbed her. Then that must mean…" Menomaru smirks, "Exactly, Inuyasha turned into a full demon. There'll be a matter of time for Kagome to handle that transformation. But she has never handle that sort of thing. And if she does turns into one, she won't be able to tell the difference between friend or foe. She'll be in a blood thirst rage." He explains to Naraku.

Back at the hospital, Kagome's friend and mother enter the room. "Kagome. I'm so sorry that I wasn't there to stop him." Her mother said as she hugs her. "It's okay." Kagome said softly to her. "Kagome what are we going to do about the competition?" Ayame asks worryingly. "Looks like we're going to have to forfeit." Kagome answers sadly. "Kagome you can't this serious." Sango said to her. Kagome sighs, "Since I'm a half demon, I don't think anyone will appreciate it." Inuyasha holds her shoulder, "I'm a half demon and yet the world took a while to handle one." He tried to cheer her up. "I mean take a look." He said as he pulls out his iPad. He gets onto the Internet and gets onto yahoo. Kagome is shocked with the widest eyes she has ever had. "Oh my god!" She covers her mouth. "I can't believe this." She said. "Kagome…?" Kagome bolts out of her bed and runs out of the hospital. "KAGOME!" Inuyasha shouts down the halls, but sees that she's gone. "Kagome." Inuyasha stops as he hears her running away as far away as she can.

Kagome is running, making sure that she doesn't get too much attention since the news has reported her transformation. She manages to pass by through the traffic, never realizing how fast she can run since she's a half demon now. She has to get out of Tokyo. "I don't belong here anymore." She cries as she makes her way into the forest. "I'll never return to the life I once had." She said as she disappears into the forest, never to return.


	18. The Outcast

**Chapter 18: The Outcast**

It's been passed two days since Kagome ran away. Inuyasha is extremely worried. He has been going through the entire city looking for her. "Kagome where could you be?" He mumbles. His and Kagome's friends have been doing the same thing. But they haven't seen her at all either. Even her mom is worried sick. At school, the gang also got the word from their music teacher that it's sad without her. She's usually the encouraging type. But now everyone is sad and depressed. Inuyasha goes onto the school roof, He looks over the city and out to the forest. "Kagome, I know out there. I won't give up looking for you. We need you. _I _need you." He said as he leaps from roof to roof find the slightest scent from her. He sniffs once more and finds it. "Hang on Kagome." He determinately said as he goes into the route Kagome took.

Somewhere deep in the forest, Kagome is up in a tree. She looks like a wreck. Her hair is tangles, and her clothes are torn while she was running through the woods. She is living as an outcast, an outsider, a freak. Who wants her to be with to begin with. She knew one song that would be so hurtful that even she feels so hurt deep inside.

Avril Lavigne's Everybody Hurts

Don't know, don't know if I can do this on my own  
>Why do you have to leave me?<br>It seems I'm losing something deep inside of me  
>Hold on, hold onto me<p>

Now I see, now I see

Everybody hurts some days  
>It's OK to be afraid<br>Everybody hurts, everybody screams  
>Everybody feels this way and that's ok<p>

Ladadadada that's OK

It feels like nothing really matters anymore  
>When you're gone I can't breathe<br>And I know you never meant to make me feel this way  
>This can't be happening to me<p>

Now I see, now I see

Everybody hurts some days  
>It's OK to be afraid<br>Everybody hurts, everybody screams  
>Everybody feels this way and that's ok<p>

Ladadadada that's OK  
>Lalalala<p>

So many questions, so much on my mind  
>So many answers I can't find<br>I wish that I could turn back the time  
>I wonder why<p>

Everybody hurts some days  
>Everybody hurts some days<p>

Everybody hurts some days  
>It's OK to be afraid<br>Everybody hurts, everybody screams  
>Everybody feels this way and that's ok<p>

Ladadadada that's OK  
>Lalalalala that's OK<p>

Everybody hurts some days  
>It's OK to be afraid<br>Everbody hurts some days  
>But we all feel OK<br>Everybody feels this way  
>But it'll be OK<br>Can somebody take me away  
>To a better place<br>Everybody feels this way  
>It's OK<p>

It's OK, ladadada it's ok  
>Lalalala, it's OK <p>

She whimpers as she curls her legs up to her chest and hands around head as she cries even more.

Inuyasha is browsing through the woods, following her lavender scent. "Kagome where are you?" He calls out, hoping for her to respond. Kagome hears someone calling out for her. 'That must be Inuyasha. What does he want with me?' She thought as she tries to get as far away as she can from him. Inuyasha hears rustling from his left. 'That must be her.' He thought as he follows the noise. As she runs she begins to sing "love Will Find a Way"

In a perfect world  
>One we've never known<br>We would never need to face the world alone

They can have their world  
>We'll create our own<br>I may not be brave or strong or smart  
>But somewhere in my secret heart<p>

I know  
>Love will find a way<br>Anywhere I go  
>I'm home<br>If you are there beside me

Like dark turning into day  
>Somehow we'll come through<br>Now that I've found you  
>Love will find a way<p>

Inuyasha hears her singing. He knows this song when he was a kid watching the movie that has this song. He sings the next verse.

I was so afraid 

Now I realize  
>Love is never wrong<br>And so it never dies

There's a perfect world  
>Shining in your eyes<p>

Kagome stops as she hears his voice, sings along.

And if only they could feel it too  
>The happiness I feel with you<p>

They'd know  
>Love will find a way<br>Anywhere we go  
>We're home<br>If we are there together

Like dark turning into day  
>Somehow we'll come through<br>Now that I've found you  
>Love will find a way<p>

I know  
>Love will find a way<br>Anywhere we go  
>I'm home<br>If we are there together

Like dark turning into day  
>Somehow we'll come through<br>Now that I've found you  
>Love will find a way<p>

I know love will find a way

(repeats) 

Then they're face to face. Kagome is stunned as she tries to step back. Still afraid that she won't be loved or excepted for what she is now. Inuyasha takes another step towards, "Kagome…" He softly said as he continues to approach her, reaching out to her. "Please, don't." She said as she keeps on gets back from him. "I'm not leaving you, Kagome." He said as he is in close range to her. He then wraps his arms around her. "Kagome, don't leave me. I thought I was going to loose you. I know who did this to you." Kagome wraps her arms around him. "Who did this to me?" She muffles in his arms. He pulls her away to look into her gorgeous bronze eyes and kisses her on the lips, missing that feel on her soft lips. Seeing her clothes are torn, He takes off his jacket and wraps her in it to keep her warm. "I caught the scent of the poison from Menomaru." He cups her chin. "Menomaru?" She asks. "Come on let's get back." He said as he gets her onto his back and gets back to the city. "Who is this Menomaru?" Kagome asks. "Menomaru was a rival of my father 4 years ago." He started of. "He worked for him as far as I know. But he wasn't too happy about my father's position. As his boss, Menomaru quitted his job, swore to get revenge. I got the word from Sesshomaru that Menomaru's scent was the same one from the vehicle that killed my parents." Kagome gasps, "So he must be working with Naraku. When I drank the Pepsi that the poison was in, I was certain that it had to be the work from him." Kagome said as they see the city coming to view. "And I know where to find them." He stated. "Where could he be?" Kagome worryingly asked. Inuyasha narrows his eyes, "Magasuma Academy." He answers her. "How did you know where he was?" Kagome questions. "I looked up online on Wikipedia and found out where he's stationed at." Kagome nods, knowing to understand where their killers were. "We have to hurry before they get away, Inuyasha." Kagome shouts out as they get onto the rooftops. "I'm worried though." She sighs sadly. "Worried about what?" Inuyasha asks as he keeps on going. "I'm worried about the paparazzi." Kagome said specifically for her reason. Inuyasha laughs, "Oh come on. I'm a half demon and yet I had to deal with the paparazzi. Don't worry about it." He assures her.


	19. Going after the Killers

**Chapter 19: Going after the Killers**

Inuyasha manages to maneuver the citizens of the town, and get to Kagome's home. Seeing her home has none of the lights on inside, Inuyasha jumps onto her balcony of her room. "The least we can do if to get changed." He suggested as they entered. Kagome sniffed herself, and realized that she's dirty, being in the woods for two isn't a pleasant way to be clean. "I need to take a bath first." She said as she gets to the bathroom. Inuyasha nods as he waits outside of the bathroom. As he waited, Kagome is washing her hair, body, and had to make sure the shampoo and conditioner doesn't get into her black dog ears on top of her head. She grabs her robe and a towel. Inuyasha smiles that he smells her lavender scent. The door opens as Kagome comes out. Looking at the clock on the wall, seeing it's late. She yawns, "I need a lot of sleep." Inuyasha follows her to her room, "I know. We can begin in the morning." He smiles warmly to her. He looks straight to the wall, not to look at her exposed body as he gets his duffle bag, surprisingly that it's still there. A few minutes later, "Okay, I'm dressed as she head to her vanity and pulls out her hair dryer. "It's take about 10 minutes to dry my hair. I hope you don't mind." She asks. Inuyasha chuckles, "I can bare it." Kagome smiles as she begins to dry her hair. Like she said, 10 minutes later her hair is completely dry. Unaware that Inuyasha is smirking as he picks her up over his shoulder and places her onto her bed, following in after. "Want to know what you smell like?" Inuyasha asks as he caresses her cheek. "What do I smell like?" She smiles. Inuyasha sniffs under her neck, "You smell like lavenders." She blushes as she sniffs under his neck, "Well you smell like pine tree, and honey dew." She chuckles as she snuggles into his arms, "Night, Inuyasha." She murmurs. Inuyasha smiles as he moves a strain of her hair off of her face. "Night, sweetheart." He kisses her forehead and embraces her in his strong arms.

The next morning, Kagome wakes up as she sees that it's Saturday. She tries to get out, but is immediately pulled back by a pair of Inuyasha's strong arms. "Mine." He said in his sleep. "Mate." Kagome is shocked. 'Mate?' She thought looking as his sleeping expression. "Wake up." She said quietly to him. He twitches his ear. And slowly opening his eyes. Smiling as he sees Kagome giving a gentle smile back. "Morning you." She said giving his a kiss. Inuyasha gives her one back, "Morning." He traces his clawed finger on her cheek, not to scratched her. "We should get to the Academy." She said quietly. He nods as he helps her up. They got dressed as Kagome puts on a hoodie to cover her ears and head to the Academy.

Inuyasha and Kagome leap all the way to the north side of the city. "See that blue building in front?" Inuyasha calls out to her. "Yeah, that must be the Academy." She calls back as they get closer to the building. "Inuyasha! Kagome!" A voice calls them. They stop to see who is following them. "Koga, Ayame!" Kagome said to them. "What are you doing here?" She asks as the wolves come to them. "Why are you going to Magasuma Academy?" Koga asks her. "Because I know who killed our parents." Inuyasha answers them. "Who can you tell that the killer is at that place?" Ayame asks them as she looks at the building. Kagome walks up to the edge of a building they're on. "Because the one who killed my father was Onigumo Muso." Kagome said. "But he isn't the only one we're after." Inuyasha cuts in. "Menomaru was the one who killed my parents." He glares at the building as well. "I don't want you to get involved in this as well." He demands the wolves. "We know. We were just worried." Ayame said to him. "We'll make sure that Sango, Miroku, and Rin are out of harm's way." Koga said as he and Ayame leave them, "Just be careful you two." Koga said in the distance. Inuyasha and Kagome continue on as they get closer towards the building.

In Naraku's room, Kanna's mirror glows, "Naraku, they're coming." She informs them. Naraku glares as he looks into the mirror and sees Inuyasha and Kagome heading towards the building, "So Inuyasha knows who killed his parents. Isn't that right Menomaru?" Naraku glares at him. "One Thing that's interesting is that Kagome's a half-demon now. When someone's a half-demon, they have three transformations." Menomaru said as he looks outside their room down in front of them. "They have their regular form, their human, and their demon form." Naraku adds the information. "When Inuyasha was in his demon form, he would be on a killing spree. Since Kagome is a half-demon now, We can turn her into one." Menomaru snickers. "Inuyasha transformed when his anger reached his peak. But for her, she doesn't get angry that easily, compare to him. Kanna can trap her human blood into her mirror in order to make it possible." Naraku said.

"We're almost there." Kagome said as she gets a foul smell of Naraku. She'll forget that smell with a glare on her face. "Naraku has to be somewhere up there." Inuyasha as they leap floor after floor of the building. They get onto the roof. They look around. "Well, well if it isn't Kagome Higurashi and Inuyasha Takahashi?" A dark voice said coming from in front. Kagome stiffens, knowing that voice. "Na…Naraku." She said as Naraku comes around from the doorway. "I've heard that you're a half demon. A mere half dog demon to be precise." Inuyasha holds her tightly. How dare you hurt her, you bastard!" Inuyasha growls at him. "Ah, but you have no idea what she's capable of, Inuyasha. We have a talent show to preform." He said. "That's right, so we have to practice before we have our real battle." He said as he disappears. "So he knows my transformation." She pants as she cries into his arms. "Don't worry Kagome, I know just the thing to prevent you from transformation." Inuyasha assures her. "How is it that we can make it happen?" She whimpers, "I don't want to become a full-demon." She sniffles. "I know just the person to help." He said as he gets her onto his back as he leaps to the west side outside of the city. "Who are we going to see, anyway?" Kagome asks over his shoulder. "Totosai." Inuyasha quickly answers as he sees a cave up in the mountains.


	20. Suppressing the Demon Within

**Chapter 20: Suppressing the Demon Within**

"Hey you there Totosai?" Inuyasha calls into the cave. "Yes, I'm here Inuyasha." An old voice calls back. Inuyasha and Kagome walk into the cave. Kagome stays close to him with caution. "I need your help." Inuyasha as they get to the end of the cave. There's an old guy in a green kimono with thin black stripes across it. "Totosai I need you create a sword for Kagome." He requests him. "Whose Kagome?" Totosai asks. "I'm Kagome." She introduces herself to him. "Ah. So you're a half demon like Inuyasha. I assume it has to do with your demon resurfacing within you." He adds. Kagome sits down in front of him. "Yes. Do you think you can do it?" She pleads. "I can I just need your fang to do it." He gladly gets a pair of pliers. "I just need you to open your mouth, Kagome." She hesitates for a second but opens her mouth to let Totosai to get her fang out. He yanks it out and she screams from the top of her lungs, causing Inuyasha to shut his ear because of her noise. He then growls and hits Totosai on the head. "You should know better than to yank out a female demon's fang out of her mouth." Inuyasha yells at him and turns to Kagome to check on her, "Are you alright?" Kagome nods with whimpers. "Don't worry it'll grow in half a day." Totosai informs her. Kagome growls at him, "You better hurry before I lose it!" She yells as she leaves the cave. "I'll get it ready within a day." He said as he begins his project.

Outside, Kagome was holding the side of her face where her fang was. "That was the worse pain than turning into a half-demon." she said. "I had to deal with that as well." Inuyasha said as he puts his hand onto her shoulder. She sighs. "Come on I'll show you my sword." He said as he gets her onto his back and sprints onward to his home. He makes it to his house. He then takes her hand and leads her into the office. She's surprised by how the office is. There's a huge desk, a leather couch, good selection of books and behind the desk were two long glass containers. One with a sword in its sheath. "Um, Inuyasha…what are with these swords?" She asks as she comes to one with a sword in its black sheath with a blue band around the top. "That there Kagome is the Tenseiga." Inuyasha said as he comes up to it. "This sword has one of the rarest purposes ever." She looks up to him. "What do you mean?" Inuyasha chuckles, "Unlike any sword that can cut things, The Tenseiga only cuts the messengers of the afterlife. So it can revive people." Her jaw drops as she is shocked to know such a precious sword. "and what about the sword next to it?" She asks pointing to the other sword in its black sheath with a red band around its top. "This is the Tetsusaiga. It has a special purpose within me." He answers her. "What kind of a purpose does it have on you?" She was curious about this sword, "This sword…is to keep the demon within me suppressed. If I lose it, I'll go on a killing streak. You have no idea what it's like to be in a situation like that." Kagome remembers when she saw him in his demon form. "But when we were the boardwalk, you didn't had the sword on you. And yet you managed to turn into your full demon form and turn back to normal." She reasons her statement. "That's because my father knew about this would happen sooner or later and went to Totosai to forge his sword to be mine, so that I don't have to turn into a demon. When I saved you from Naraku, I didn't had my sword on me, but it was close by to me though it was in my truck when I was looking for, so I managed to transform back." He explains as he touches the glass case. Kagome nods as she feels how powerful that sword is. Suddenly her stomach growls. She holds it with embarrassment. "Looks like someone's hungry." He chuckles as he takes her to the kitchen.

In the kitchen, Kagome browses through the cabinets to find something to eat. She groans seeing that there's nothing to eat. "Do you have _anything _to eat?" She asks impatiently. Inuyasha grins at her. "Why are you grinning at me for?" She asks with a weird look on her face. "You forgot the magic word." He crosses his arms, still grinning at her. Kagome had to think about it for a second. Now she knows what she has to say. "May I have something to eat, please?" She asks innocently. Inuyasha uncross his arms and snaps his finger. There is a noise coming from inside the cabinets. Kagome turns around and opens one of them. In it was a huge amount of different kinds of food known to man. "What do you want to eat?" Inuyasha comes up to her. "How about some Ramen." Kagome asks as she pulls out a packet of it and cooked it. They head back to Kagome's house to let her mom know that she's okay.

The following day, Inuyasha and Kagome head back to Totosai's cave to get the sword. "You finished Totosai?" Inuyasha calls from outside. "Yes it's down. Come on in." Totosai offers as the two half-demons enter. "Here you go, Kagome." He said as he gives her to sword. "This is incredible." She amazed him. "More than that, I can transform into a bow." Kagome looks at him puzzled. "What do you mean?" She asks. "I can tell by your DNA that you're best suited to use Archery than Swordsmenship." Totosai answers. "She pulls out the sword, as it turns into a bow. "Whoa this is really cool." She smiles as she examines it. The bow has a special marking on the side of it, and a firm grip for her to get better control on it. "Thank you." She said with a smile. "Alright, let's go." Inuyasha said as he turns around and leaves. "Hey, wait for me." She shouts as she chases him out the cave. "One more thing, Kagome." Totosai calls to her, Inuyasha stops as well. "Just like the Tetsusaiga's purpose, you must never part with your bow. If it happens, you'll turn into a full demon." He warns. Kagome nods as she leaves.


	21. The Talent Show

**Chapter 21**

Tonight is the Talent Show at the convention center in the city. It's the night of the New Moon so therefore, both Inuyasha and Kagome will be human at the time. Just to be on the safe side, Inuyasha, Kagome, and Sesshomaru had their weapons on them. They all made it to the building where it's taking place. Kagome feels nervous about this. Inuyasha looks at her with concern in his brown eyes. "You okay?" Kagome snaps out of her thoughts and turns to him. "Oh yeah. This is the first time for me to compete against other bands at this kind of thing." She shows a nervous smile. Inuyasha embraces her tightly, "I'm right here with you." He encourages her. She blushes. "Look here, Kanna. We have the couple here to preform." Kikyo taunts them. Inuyasha growls at them, "You better back off if you know what's good for you, Kikyo." Kikyo just laughs, "I've heard that she has been transformed into a half-demon, but it's disappointing that you two are humans. Pity. But as such you'll be at a disadvantage against us." Kikyo snickers at Kagome. Kagome is frightened from her. Inuyasha growls even louder, even as a human for the time being. "Come, Kanna we have a prize to win."

Once they were out of sight, Inuyasha let's go of Kagome. "Don't listen to her. She's nothing but a wannabe." He said as they walk to their room to get ready. As they enter, they see their friends are all dressed up and with their instruments in their possession. Kagome sees her outfit of a red velvet dress to her waist and a pair of jeans to her ankles. She had flats on with straps around the ankles as well. She grabs 'em and goes into the bathroom to change. Inuyasha finds his outfit as well. A nice dark red t-shirt and a pair of black jeans and sneakers that went with them. He heads to the other bathroom to change. A few minutes later, they both come out, "Kagome you look awesome!" Rin said first. "Look at you, you're like a fashion model." Sango said as well. Kagome blushes from the compliments from them. She turns to see Inuyasha. Oh would've thought that he'd be the hottest on the face of the earth? She had to think before speak. "You look great." Was all that she said before turning away to hide her blush on her face. Inuyasha chuckles as he pulls her into his strong arms. "You look like an angel." He said to her into her chocolate brown eyes. "Well I am the lead singer from The Angels from Heaven. What do you expect?" She grins at him. "Would the Devils From Hell place report to the stage?" A voice asks around the building. "That's our cue." Miroku said as they all head to the room where the stage is set.

A man in a suit calls out to the two band groups, "I need the Devils from Hell to get onto the stage pronto." He orders. The guys nod as they all get a good luck kiss from their girlfriends. "Knock 'em dead!" Ayame calls out. They head off to the platform. Seeing the curtain is closed, they prepared themselves with their instruments. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I love to welcome to the 25th Battle of the Bands competition. We are so proud to have these soon to be stars following their dream to be honored to preform for us. Are you ready?" The announcer yells to the crowd. They screamed from the top of their lungs. "Alright, put your hands together for out first band, The Devils From Hell!" The audience cheered as the curtain opens for the bands to start with Nickelback's When We Stand Together.

_One more depending on a prayer  
>And we all look away<br>People pretending everywhere  
>It's just another day<br>There's bullets flying through the air  
>And they still carry on<br>We watch it happen over there  
>And then just turn it off<em>

_(Hey, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
>We must stand together<br>(Hey, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
>There's no getting even<br>(Hey, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
>Hand in hand forever<br>(Hey, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
>That's when we all win<br>(Hey, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
>That's, that's, that's when we all win<br>That's, that's, that's when we all win_

_They tell us everything's allright  
>And we just go along<br>How can we fall asleep at night?  
>When something's clearly wrong<br>When we could feed a starving world  
>With what we throw away<br>But all we serve are empty words  
>That always taste the same<em>

_(Hey, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_We must stand together  
>(Hey, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)<br>There's no getting even  
>(Hey, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)<br>Hand in hand forever  
>(Hey, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)<br>That's when we all win  
>(Hey, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)<br>That's, that's, that's when we all win  
>That's, that's, that's when we all win<em>

_The right thing to guide us  
>Is right here, inside us<br>No one can divide us  
>When the light is leading on<br>But just like a heartbeat  
>The drumbeat carries on<em>

_And the drumbeat carries on  
>(Just like a heartbeat)<em>

_(Hey, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
>We must stand together<br>(Hey, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
>There's no getting even<br>(Hey, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
>Hand in hand forever<br>(Hey, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
>That's when we all win<br>(Hey, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
>That's, that's, that's when we all win<br>That's, that's, that's when we all win_

The Audience applaud for them, "Thank you so much for coming!" Inuyasha said to them. "We've been practicing until we were out of energy and we had to rest up so to get better." He added. "Now this is going to be a first, but there's another band in this, and they're one of the best female bands out there." He said as he gets his drink of water. The audience cheered hoping to listen to them play. "So it may be a little weird, but I'd love to introduce you to our band buddies, The Angels from Heaven!" Inuyasha calls out as the girls come up to the stage. Inuyasha smiles as he passes the microphone to Kagome, "Thank you so much for letting us participate in this." Kagome happily said to them. "I've known these guys since about 2 months now, and yet it feels we known them forever." She smiles to them. "And now my friends and I have been practicing for these guys right by us." Sango, Rin, and Ayame start off as Kagome strums her guitar for Avril Lavigne's I Love You

_La la  
>La la la la<br>La la  
>La la la la<br>I like your smile  
>I like your vibe<br>I like your style  
>But that's not why I love you<em>

_And I, I like the way  
>You're such a star<br>But that's not why I love you  
>Hey<br>Do you feel, do you feel me?  
>Do you feel what I feel, too?<br>Do you need, do you need me?  
>Do you need me?<em>

_[chorus]  
>You're so beautiful<br>But that's not why I love you  
>I'm not sure you know<br>That the reason I love you is you  
>Being you<br>Just you  
>Yeah the reason I love you is all that we've been through<br>And that's why I love you  
><em>  
><em>La la<br>La la la la  
>La la<br>La la la la  
>I like the way you misbehave<br>When we get wasted  
>But that's not why I love you<br>And how you keep your cool  
>When I am complicated<br>But that's not why I love you_

_Hey  
>Do you feel, do you feel me?<br>Do you feel what I feel, too?  
>Do you need, do you need me?<br>Do you need me?_

_[chorus]  
>You're so beautiful<br>But that's not why I love you  
>And I'm not sure you know<br>That the reason I love you is you  
>Being you<br>Just you  
>Yeah the reason I love you is all that we've been through<br>And that's why I love you_

_Yeah - Oh.  
>Oh.<em>

_Even though we didn't make it through  
>I am always here for you<br>You_

_Hey  
>Do you feel, do you feel me?<br>Do you feel what I feel, too?  
>Do you need, do you need me?<br>Do you need me?_

_[chorus]  
>You're so beautiful<br>But that's not why I love you  
>I'm not sure you know<br>That the reason I love you is you  
>Being you<br>Just you  
>Yeah the reason I love you is all that we've been through<br>And that's why I love you_

_La la  
>La la la la (oh oh)<br>La la  
>La la la la (That's why I love you)<em>

_La la  
>La la la la (oh oh)<br>La la  
>La la la la (That's why I love you)<em>

The crowd goes wild as they end the song, "Thank you so much." Kagome happily calls to them. "We're going to take a break for a while, but we'll be back before you know." She said as she grabs her guitar as they all get off the stage. As they left the announcer comes back up. "Alright thanks you guys, now we must continue on with the show."

Kagome takes a seat by the water cooler getting a bottle of pepsi, "Man that was something." She drinks some and closes it. Inuyasha kneels down to her. "You were great with that song. I feel that way when we're together." He cups her face. She smiles as she holds his hand. "I love you was the first thing to confess to you how I felt about you." He gives a quick kiss. "And that's why I love you, Kagome." He said as they about to kiss each other until the music starts. "And now welcome The Killer Demon." Kagome pulls back as she is running out the building, "Kagome! Where are you going?" Inuyasha shouts trying to catch up to her.

Back on stage, Naraku begins singing Three Days Grace's Pain

_Pain, without love  
>Pain, I can't get enough<br>Pain, I like it rough  
>'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all<em>

_You're sick of feeling numb  
>You're not the only one<br>I'll take you by the hand  
>And I'll show you a world that you can understand<em>

_This life is filled with hurt  
>When happiness doesn't work<br>Trust me and take my hand  
>When the lights go out you will understand<em>

Somewhere is downtown Kagome feels the pain within her as she tries to get away from the music. But it's no use. It's stuck to her head. "Stop!" She cries as she tries to go hide in an alleyway.

_Pain, without love  
>Pain, I can't get enough<br>Pain, I like it rough  
>'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all<em>

_Pain, without love  
>Pain, I can't get enough<br>Pain, I like it rough  
>'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all<em>

_Anger and agony  
>Are better than misery<br>Trust me, I've got a plan  
>When the lights go off, you will understand<em>

_Pain, without love  
>Pain, I can't get enough<br>Pain, I like it rough_

_Pain, without love  
>Pain, I can't get enough<br>Pain, I like it rough  
>'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing, rather feel pain<em>

_I know, I know that you're wounded  
>You know, you know that I'm here to save you<br>You know, you know I'm always here for you  
>I know, I know that you'll thank me later<em>

_Pain, without love  
>Pain, can't get enough<br>Pain, I like it rough  
>'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all<em>

Inuyasha made sure that he has both of their weapons. Without his demonic powers, he can't find her that easily. 'Where are you, Kagome?' he asks as he keeps on looking. "Inuyasha!" Koga calls out to him. "Have you found her?" Inuyasha asks him as he and Ayame come to him. "No, but I assume The Killer Demon is behind all this." Ayame said as she looks around trying to find Kagome's scent. "How so?" Miroku asks as he, Sango, Rin, and Sesshomaru come as well. "The instruments they play have put a spell on her." Sesshomaru explains. Inuyasha looks far ahead to see if they can find her. "We'll send a text to all whoever finds her." Sango suggests as she heads one way. "Alright." Rin said as she and Sesshomaru go another, as everyone follow suite in different directions.

_Pain, without love  
>Pain, I can't get enough<br>Pain, I like it rough  
>'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all<em>

_Pain, without love  
>Pain, I can't get enough<br>Pain, I like it rough  
>'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all<br>Rather feel pain than nothing at all  
>Rather feel pain<em>

The end of the song gets some applause from the crowd, "Thank you, you guys. We're so happy to be here." Naraku said to them. "We're going to give you the time of your life." He adds, "But unfortunately, we only got to preform one song." He said sadly. The audience groans, knowing the rules of the competition, "So give a good round of applause to my band here." He gestures as the girls wave at them. "Okay thank you. We'll be back with the results by tomorrow and to see whose the winner of tonight's competition." The announcer said to them.


	22. The Demon Secrets

**Chapter 22: The Demon Secrets**

Backstage, Menomaru is waiting for them. "Did it work?" He asks darkly. Naraku nods, "Yes, and Kagome ran away from the music, but the music is spell that will make her suffer the pain she has hidden from them." Naraku said. Kanna pulls out her mirror and shows them Kagome is in an alleyway in the city. "Ah, yes she's in pain, unfortunately the jewel within her cannot heal her emotions." Kikyo said as she gets ready to go out. "Menomaru do you have the other spell?" Naraku asks. Menomaru chuckles as he begins chanting an incantation aiming towards the mirror with Kagome as a full demon form.

Kagome cries out more in pain. She begins to pulse, "It's not even daybreak yet." She said seeing that it's still dark out. She gets hit again from the inside as she screams in agony.

Inuyasha runs as fast as he can to find her. He then hears a scream, "Kagome!" He calls out as the screaming keeps on happening. He's getting closer to her. As he passes on alleyway he sees a figure ahead of him, with red eyes with teal irises. "Kagome…?" He cautiously asks. "Stay…away…" Was all she said before she attacks him. Inuyasha dodged her attack as he runs. As she comes out, He sees her as a full demon form, 'But it's the middle of the night. The instruments are the cause of this.' He said as Kagome attacks him again. "Kagome stop it.!" He said, but it's no use though. A flash of light lands by him, "Sesshomaru." Inuyasha said as his brother appears. "And I picked up the scent of the murderers." He said. "Now is not the time to talk about that, We have to revert the transformation." Inuyasha glares as he sees Kagome snarls at him.

A dark laugh comes towards them. "Whose there? Show yourself!" Inuyasha demands the voice. The figure comes out of another alleyway, "Inuyasha, Sesshomaru." It said. Sesshomaru smells him, "Menomaru…" He said coldly towards him. "Ah yes the oldest of the Takahashi brothers." Sesshomaru shoots a glare at him, "I knew it was you all along." Menomaru walks up towards Kagome, "As you can see, Kagome has been pained throughout her life." Menomaru taunts them. "You're the one who murdered our parents, not her father." Inuyasha shouts at him. "He's right, I was the one who did." Another voice said. Inuyasha recognizes the voice, "Naraku!" He shouts at him. "Ah, Inuyasha. It's been a while hasn't it?" Naraku chuckles. "As you can see, Kagome is feeling the pain within, which gave Menomaru the chance to turn her into a full demon." Inuyasha looks at her carefully. "Ironic isn't it? You once turned into a full demon when you found out that Kikyo was cheating behind your back. And now look at Kagome, she's a full demon and you, a weak human." Naraku states him. "Inuyasha, how does it feels that you're going to be betrayed by the woman you love?" Menomaru asks evilly seeing Inuyasha looks hurt with his bangs covering his eyes. Sesshomaru sees it as well. "Naraku, Menomaru. How dare you do this to her. She has suffered enough." Kagome is holding her head tightly. "Make it stop. Please." She begs. Sesshomaru uses his poison whip towards the alleyway and breaks mirror. "No!" Menomaru said as he sees the mirror is broken and Kagome faints. Inuyasha runs as fast he could to get to her, but Naraku has a knife in his hand and gashes her side as a pink jewel. Naraku grabs it as he throws in one direction and it's caught, by a figure. Out comes out Kikyo. "Keep hold on the jewel Kikyo." He informs her. Kikyo nods, seeing Kagome still out cold. "Inuyasha, now you know the truth from Naraku's betrayal to Kagome." Inuyasha gets his chance as he grabs Kagome. Inuyasha turns to Miroku, Koga, and Sesshomaru, "Hold them off. I need to get her out of here." The guys nod as they battle off.

Inuyasha gets back to one of the rooms back at the convention center. Seeing that the spell is broken, her features are human now, until dawn. Setting her down on the couch. He gets the first aid kit nearby. He blushes has he lifts her shirt so he can bandage up the gash on her side where the jewel came out. She moans from the pain Inuyasha puts some ointment. "Inu…yasha?" She wheezes. Inuyasha quickly looks at her worried. "Don't worry. I'm here." He assures her. She shivers, "It was him wasn't it?" She asks as tears cascade from her eyes. Inuyasha uses his thumb to wipe them away, and nods. "Yes it was Naraku. He killed your father, and hurt you." Kagome tries to get up, but he gently pushes her back onto the couch. "You're hurt from Naraku." He holds her chin, and then towards the injury on her side. "My father passed the jewel, unknowingly to me when he passed away." She said to him. "And now I know why Naraku betrayed me." She sighs. "He found out that the jewel was too dangerous for him to have, and if he touches me, the jewel would kill him." She explains. Inuyasha pulls her onto his lap. "He wasn't the only one who was after it." Inuyasha admits, seeing Kagome looking up to him. "Kikyo decided to turn against me to help Naraku to get the jewel." She nods. "I can't believe I had the jewel within me the whole time." She weeps. "I'm here." He embraces her, careful with her wound.

There was an explosion from outside the building. "What happened?" Kagome asks him afraid. Inuyasha protectively hold her, "It must be those bastards that murdered our parents." He answers her. The room had a window to the side of it. He looks out and sees that it's dawn. They smile as the sunlight hits them both as they transformed back into their half demon forms. Kagome feels the would on her side is already healed. She smiles, "Well at least I'm healed." She said. But her happy moment is cut off as another explosion went off outside the city. "Menomaru and Naraku are behind this." Inuyasha said as he gets his Tetsusaiga, and Kagome getting her bow.

They get to the top of the building and seeing that Naraku and Menomaru are at a cemetery. "That's where my father is buried." Kagome said to him. "Mine are buried there as well." Inuyasha said sternly. "Let's go then." She said as she leaps from on rooftop to the next towards the cemetery. "Hey!" Inuyasha yells as he catches up with her.


	23. Battle at the Cemetery

**Chapter 23: Battle at the Cemetery**

Sesshomaru, Koga, and Miroku send a buzz to the girls letting them know where the explosion, "It's a Huminasi Cemetery." Ayame said as she, Rin , and Sango catch up to them. "Why would they be going there?" Sango asks. "Menomaru and Naraku are after the dead." Sesshomaru answers as he goes on ahead. "Where are Inuyasha and Kagome?" Rin asks. "They're heading there as well. We better stop those bastards before it happens." He answers as they keep on going to the cemetery.

Menomaru stands in front of Inutaishou and Izayoi's grave. "How sad, that you two didn't make it through the accident. Not seeing your son's graduation, or seeing the pain they've been through." Menomaru taunts them, even though they're dead. "And now I've got the power to change the world. And you two will be my servants." Naraku, Kikyo, Kanna, and Kanna spread around Kagome's father's grave, "With this jewel, I'll bring you back as one of the dead and go after your family Hige." Naraku smirks at the tomb in front of them. "Kagome's will be in the thought of suicide when she sees as well." Kikyo snickers.

Inuyasha and Kagome get to the gate of the cemetery, "I just hope they don't bring them back." Kagome scaredly said gripping her bow. "I'll make sure they'll have their resting piece." Inuyasha assures her as they cautiously get into the area. "Be one you twos, I can feel a strong demonic aura seeping through the ground." He warns her. To make sure they weren't noticed, the hid behind a tree nearby where Naraku and his group are. "That's my dad's grave." Kagome whispers. A rumble approaches. A moaning comes from a different direction. Inuyasha smells it from there and sees something that was far beyond horrified. In front of him were two people. One is a man with long white hair like his as well as his golden eyes, and claws, and fangs. The other was a woman with long black hair to her lower legs. With a face of beauty that can't be resisted from him, "Inuyasha…" Kagome snaps him out. "Wake up." He shakes his head. He takes a closer look to the people, and all of a sudden their eyes become bloody red. "Run." He orders as he and Kagome run from them as they run after them. As they make a turn on the road, another figure stops them in their tracks. Kagome trembles in fear, "Da da da daddy?" Inuyasha looks at her with the horror in her eyes, her father Hige. "Kagome. Wake up." He shakes her. But she drops her bow. She is now in a trance. "Kagome…Come here girl." The figure said. Kagome begins to walk toward him. Inuyasha goes after her, but a barrier appears between them. "Damn it." He swore as he hears an evil laugh. "Naraku! Come on out you bastard!" Inuyasha commands him. "No can do. As you can see, Her father is everything for her. And being an only child she has been, she was living in the life of misery." Inuyasha growls as he tries to break the barrier. "Kagome!" He calls out to her. "Face it Inuyasha, your voice can't reach, thanks to the barrier." Kikyo laughs. "Inuyasha!" Miroku calls out. "Miroku, Sango." He shouts as Miroku, Sango, Koga, and Ayame battle the girls. "We'll take care of them." He shouts back as they battle the girls. "Naraku, damn you to hell. How dare you do this to her." Inuyasha snarls at him as he attacks him. "She's not the only one whose dealing with this, Inuyasha." Menomaru cuts him. Inuyasha turns to him to see his parents are being controlled. Sesshomaru is holding them off with Ayame, and Rin by him. "Save her!" Ayame calls out as she throws her leafs at the barrier. It gets hit and big hole opens up for Inuyasha to get in.

Kagome is in Hige's arms, "Daddy, I've missed you so much." She snuggles. The man strokes her hair, "My little girl. Could you every forgive me for leaving you?" He begs her softly. Kagome nods showing him her forgiveness. "Kagome!" A voice calls out for her. "Daddy who was that?" She asks him. Hige embraces her, "No one, sweetie." Kagome feels so unsure. "Kagome!" The voice cries out again. "Daddy, there it is again." She said to him. "Trust me, honey there's no one there but us." Hige protests her nicely. "No one but us." A different voice took over. Kagome turns to see that it wasn't him. Instead it was Naraku. She jolts as she tries to run. Unfortunately Naraku pins on top of her. "You honestly thought that I was your father? You're a fool. The lost of your father, me toying with your feelings, and now as a mere half-demon." He said as he pulls out a knife. Kagome's eyes widen. Just when he about to kill her, a flash of light grabs her before the knife have made it to her body. "What!" Naraku looks around to see Inuyasha has her in his arms. "Kagome, are you okay?" He asks he gently. She nods. "Here." Inuyasha gives her bow. Kagome takes it and an arrow appears in her hand as she pulls the string. "It's not right to mess with someone's life." She shoots as the arrow glows with pink spiritual powers and kills Naraku.

Kagura, and Kanna vanish into dust. Kikyo is stunned to see them. "Naraku!" She cries out to him. "It looks like Naraku is killed." Koga grins at her. Little did she know that she's disappearing into dust as well. "She's done." Sango said. Ayame calls out to them, "We have to help them." She said as she grabs the jewel. And head to Inuyasha and Kagome me.

Sesshomaru is fighting off Menomaru, "I see you're on the urge to revenge your parents." He mocks him. "Yes, and I'll kill you for what you did." Sesshomaru replies coldly. He whips Menomaru through his neck. The poison spreads in him body to kill him in the process. "It's over." Sesshomaru said. An evil is heard. "Afraid not." It said back as he turns into a giant moth demon. "Sesshomaru, I cannot die remember?" It said. Sesshomaru pulls out his Tokijin and attack the moth demon.

Back in the barrier Inuyasha and Kagome are trapped. "We need to get out of here." She said as they run to the wall of the barrier. Inuyasha pulls out his Tetsusaiga. It pulses into red. "Stay back." He said as he screams, "Barrier Breakage." The attack destroys it and they escape. "Kagome!" Sango, Rin and Ayame cries as she hugs her. "We have the Jewel for you." Sango said as she gives her the Jewel. Kagome takes the Jewel and holds it close to herself. 'Sacred Jewel. I wish for Hige Higurashi, Inutaishou and Izayoi Takahashi revived.' She prays as the jewel glows then disappears. "In order for them to be fully revived, use Tenseiga to complete the wish.' It said. She runs towards Menomaru. "Come on guys." She calls out to them.

They all run after to find a huge moth demon up ahead. "That's Menomaru's true form." Inuyasha said. "Inuyasha, it's weak point is the crystal on his forehead." Sesshomaru calls out to them. Inuyasha and Kagome attack the moth demon from above. "Wind Scar!" Inuyasha calls out. Kagome screams, "Sacred Power Arrow." Their attacks collide and destroy the crystal. "Dragon Strike." Sesshomaru said as a blue energy in the shape of the dragon kills Menomaru. Everyone gets clear from the explosion. As the smoke clears, three figures come out. "Inuyasha, Sesshomaru." The man with the long white said to them. "Father…" Sesshomaru speaks first. "Inuyasha…" The woman with the long black hair said. "Mother…" Inuyasha said after. "Kagome…" Hige said to her. "Daddy?" She believes she hallucinating, but it's real, they're all alive. "Sesshomaru, I need you to complete my wish with the Tenseiga." Kagome gets Sesshomaru's attention. He nods as he pulls out the sword and sweeps the remainders of the netherworld messengers. "Daddy." Kagome cries as she hugs him for real, as well Inuyasha and Sesshomaru give a hug to their parents. They all head back to the convention center.


	24. Epilogue

**Chapter 24: Epilogue**

Back at the convention, it was announced that both the Devils from Hell and The Angels from Heaven won. It's rare for something like this to happen. But they don't care at all. They're just so happy that they tied. Inuyasha, Miroku, and Koga propose to their girlfriends to married, which they happily accept.

Four years later, everyone has been happy with their lives, since Hige, Izayoi and Inutaishou have been revived. Koga and Ayame are officially mated, and expecting their first child within the next 4 months. Miroku and Sango are on their honeymoon in Hawaii. Rin has been hired by Sesshomaru to be his assistant, which means that Inutaishou is retired, but he doesn't want any of his workers other than his family and friend to know he's alive as well as Izayoi. Hige has been watching the house while Ai and Izayoi work in a floral shop in downtown.

Kagome is with Inuyasha. They currently live in a nice apartment close by to their parents' house. Now married for a half a year Kagome has been getting morning sickness for the past week. Inuyasha assumes that she's pregnant. "Honey, I can smell another scent within you." He said to her calmly. She looks at him with a worried expression. "If it is true, please don't be mad at me." Inuyasha smiles as he carries her bridal style to their room. "I'd never be mad at you, ever." He said as he kissed her on the forehead, then to her lips. "So you're not…mad?" She asks as they break. Inuyasha cups her face, "Of course not." Kagome smiles as she snuggles back into his arms. "I love you." She said half asleep. He smirks and kisses her again, "I love you too."

Eight months later, Kagome gets into labor, Inuyasha gets her to the hospital. "Mr. Takahashi, it's time." The nurse said as they help get Kagome into position. "Okay, Kagome. Push." The nurse said as Kagome begins to push. Inuyasha holds her, as she squeezes it hard, Inuyasha squinch as his clawed hand is beginning to turn white. A baby cry is heard. "It's a girl." The nurse said as she cuts the umbilical cord, and wraps her in a cloth and hand her to Kagome. Inuyasha shakes his hand. "Sorry, honey." Kagome said to him, so ashamed. Inuyasha smiles at her, "Hey it's okay. You had to do it to get rid of the pain." He said as he sits by her. Their daughter has black hair with white pointy dog ears on her head. As she opens her eyes, they are bronze color. "What should we name her?" Inuyasha asks. Kagome smiles down at her, "Ongaku" (Japanese word for music) She said. "Why that name?" Inuyasha asks. "She reminds us when we were playing our music four years ago." She looks back down to her. "And I hope she'd follow in our foot steps to play music as well." Inuyasha chuckles as he looks down to Ongaku. Ongaku reaches out to Inuyasha. Kagome giggles as she gives her to him. Inuyasha holds her in his arms, and smiles down at her. "I hope so too, Kagome." Ongaku reaches out to him. He smiles as he sees her holding his finger. Kagome chuckle at him, "She's loves you already." Ongaku giggles as she still holds onto his finger. "Yes she does." Inuyasha replies as he gives her a kiss. They knew that later on in life, that it'll be music to their ears.

THE END


End file.
